Still Nothing Wrong With That
by JakeDanielRoss
Summary: Life was moving forward in new and even weirder directions.In a down economy,could getting it up be the only hope he has for keeping them afloat?The fact that its gay porn may be the least of his worries if Bella finds out.Sequel to"NTTAWWT"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay! You convinced me! Here is the sequel of the story that was only supposed to be a little 5 chapter lark. I still don't know how on God's green earth it ended up being my longest story, but here is the next part of it. I guess if you gotta have an addiction, writing is a good one to have. **

**I still have no rights to nothing but a whole bunch of student loans that anyone is more than welcome to have, a no account ex-husband that wouldn't pay child support if his life depended on it, 4 kids that make life worth living, a special needs dog named Spencer that is rapidly eating more than my teen son, and 40+years of shoulda, woulda, couldas. Dedication remains the same.**

**Jpov**

You ever heard the saying, "If it weren't for bad luck we'd have no luck at all, gloom, despair, agony on me?" No? Huh…well that figures. It's getting harder and harder to find any decent Hee Haw fans around anymore. But I'm getting away from the meat of the matter, and that is that things have been a little rough around here lately.

Touring with the band is on hold for the time being. Turns out that me getting married and having a family didn't go over so well with the younger generation of fans, and while my older crew was supportive and enthusiastic about us getting back out there, the money just wasn't there. We were currently working in the studio trying to put together a new album and playing small clubs for enough to pay the rental bills on our gear. That wasn't too bad though, the worst was that Bella's company had gone bankrupt and she had gotten laid off and then the absolute worst had happened, we had lost the health insurance on the kids. The money that Ed had made for the kids had gone fast. We had done what we thought was the smart thing and paid off the house, cut corners every which way we could with everything, but Bella was having a hard time finding a job in the current economy, and even if she did, insurers were not going to want to cover Charlie with pre-existing conditions without a fuss. Em tried to drop out of college and that sparked WW3 in the house. There was no way in hell I was going to allow that, and I think it was the closest me and my oldest son have ever come to exchanging punches. Yeah, I said it, my oldest son. We managed to get that done before everything went to hell.

We did agree he could move home and maybe work part time, but there was no way in hell he was quitting college. I was still thinking about going myself. Other than music and acting and things of that caliber, I really had no marketable skills and no resume to speak of. Wanna feel worthless? Watch everyone around you getting up to leave for work or to look for work while you are in your pj's and your major contribution to the family has been to baby sit all day long.

Mr. Mom, that's me at the moment. Bella is out looking for work, Em is at school and then work, Carlisle is at the hospital working a double and Ed? Ed is off somewhere with Rose and Marcus again. They did that whole porn thing and it really worked out well for them. Marcus apparently is a fairly popular guy with certain demographics and they made so much money that they bought another house down in L.A. so they could live in comfort when he went down there to shoot.

Ed says he could still hook me up. Oh…hold on a sec.

"Hello?"

"How much?"

"How is that possible? We paid all of that when he was last in there."

"I don't think so. Well, you need to send me a copy of the bill and I will try to contact the insurance to see why they didn't cover it."

Dammit! Just what we needed, that was the hospital billing folk calling to tell me about yet another bill that the insurance didn't cover for Charlie before we got cut off. This one is a whopper for 18 thousand dollars. That makes a total of over 39thousand we know about so far. Our bank account is getting scary looking. I don't think mine has ever been as low as it is now, and all the people I've contacted about acting gigs have either not returned my calls or the projects have fallen through.

None of us have health insurance now that Bella's Cobra coverage ran out and her unemployment is a joke that barely keeps the electric on and gas in the cars. We are beginning to feel poor, and that is terrifying. I won't let that happen to my family, no matter what, Bella and my kids deserve better than that.

Lucky for us the girls are out of diapers, but Charlie is still in pull ups and he goes through glasses like they are free. The last pair he destroyed by throwing them out the car window because he got mad at his mom. I don't know where he gets his temper but I am hoping it's not his mom, because I am fixing to probably get on the wrong side of her in a major way.

"Hey, Ed, does that offer still stand?"

**Epov**

I knew they were struggling and we had been worried for a while about how they were hanging on. Bella had been over to the house a week ago when Jasper had been at the studio with his band, and she was in tears, scared to death and upset that she couldn't find a job that would give her enough money to pay their bills and provide insurance for the kids.

"It's all my fault! If I had been better prepared I could have invested the money better and we would be prepared to deal with this, not struggling to keep afloat!"

"Bella, no one can prepare for having 3 kids, one of them Special needs at your age, with a guy who has no marketable skills other than being cute and talented."

"He has skills! Don't trash talk him Carlisle, he just has to find the right position."

"Oh I'm not trashing him; I'm just saying that he's a little more difficult to place than your typical husband. Has he been going to any auditions?"

"He has, but he hasn't gotten any call backs and the new agent doesn't seem to really be doing much for him. He has even signed up to be an extra."

"Have you looked into getting the kids on state insurance?"

"We still have too much in the way of assets. Right now, if anyone gets sick we would have to either pay cash, put it on the credit cards of which I have closed and cut up except for one, or we would have to use the emergency department if you weren't around."

"Well, you know I will take care of you all as best I can, so at least you don't have to worry there. Have you talked to the family?"

"Oh hell no! We will do this on our own. Em is actually going to start getting some help with his tuition from the Law Enforcement memorial association, even though Jasper adopted him , they know that he is still Charlie's biological son and thus lost a father in the line of duty, so he will get some help with his tuition. If he gets a part time job and moves home, he will be fine. I am looking at jobs in other fields, and I know Jasper is looking at pretty much anything, but we are one major illness from crashing and burning."

"Bella, don't stress. Have faith in that boy. He is very resourceful and I have a feeling that he is working harder on his music and his career than he has ever worked in his life. He will make something happen, don't you worry."

"Thanks Ed, I appreciate your faith in him. I do have faith in him. He is smart and he has been doing a great job of taking care of the kids and the house so I could get out and look for a job. I have come home to a clean house and happy kids every single night. I know he's got to be about ready to climb the walls after being home with them all week. Could I impose on you guys to maybe give us a night out sometime this weekend so I could take him out and show him how much I appreciate all he's done?"

"Bella, you know we would be more than happy to take the kids for the evening. We know you guys need some time to blow off some steam and do whatever it is that you straight people do."

"Thanks Ed, we owe you one, you too Carlisle."

"Bella, you know you never have to pay me back for watching Maggie, or the others, it's always my pleasure."

"Well, thank you anyway Carlisle, and don't worry about Jasper getting upset if Mags calls you daddy again. He's okay with it, he's says as long as she knows who the real culprit is, he doesn't mind sharing."

We gave them their night out together, which actually ended up being a night in for them alone doing whatever they did. Jasper had a big smile the next day, but it hadn't lasted long, especially after they had gotten more calls about bills the insurance company hadn't paid. I figured that would be what broke him.

"Jasper, are you sure? You know if Bella finds out she will do something really depraved to both of us and I happen to know for a fact that Carlisle like my bits and pieces exactly the way they are."

"Okay, first off, she is not going to find out. You and Rose are going to help me to figure out a way to disguise the money, second, which is waay more information than I need to know about my uncles sex life, okay?"

"Well, how do you want to do this? Do you want to sign with one of the companies that were interested in you or do you want to work as a free agent and sell it yourself?"

"How are Rose and Marcus doing it? They seem to be making plenty of money."

"Well, initially he was with one of the companies, but once his name got out there, he was able to start doing his own and now, with the help of his trusty independent filmmaker and tech support person, he has his own website and he's getting to keep all the money he makes. He could use a partner, in several ways, if you get my drift."

"You mean, make movies with Marcus?"

Oh that was funny! I had to cover up the phone a minute so he didn't hear me laugh at the high pitched tone his voice got at the end.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. You would be able to tie into several really big audiences, and it would also help him out by letting him bank off of your popularity."

"I don't want to use my real name! My family would kill me. This is going to have to be done on the down low, and Ed, not that I'm an expert on these kind of things, but he's HUGE and well, I'm not, wouldn't that look just a little bit like a grizzly bear with a mouse? Plus, he's family and wouldn't he think it's a little weird to work with me?"

"Jasper, he's been wanting me to get you to work with him since he first saw that picture, he's a bit of an admirer of yours."

"Oh God, I did not need to know that."

"Jas, they just pulled down 950 thousand dollars. If you get involved we could double that in less than 6 months. You make one, maybe two movies, and you guys are set. All your bills caught up and you can buy insurance, pay off Em's college and even set up college funds for the girls as well as fund your tour with the band. It doesn't have to be a forever thing, just a means to an end and."

"Let me guess, you are the "Independent filmmaker and I.T. guy'? So what is your cut of it all?"

"I'm the cheapest filmmaking team you will ever find. You get all my services, for a flat 10% of the profit."

"That is cheap, too cheap. What is your angle?"

"I get to direct and watch."

"Oh God, Why does that scare me more than anything else?"

"It shouldn't. I'm a professional."

Okay, I really did have to cover up the phone a second so I didn't choke to death laughing after I said that, but he didn't need to know that I would be saving a copy of all of it for my own private use.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I guess I am in. How soon can we get this going?"

"Well, I could get some pictures of you today and have them up by tonight to start re-building interest, and then once you get your story straight with Bella, we could either go down to L.A. and film it in Rose and Marks house there or we could film it up here, whatever works best for you."

"The pictures will show my face won't they?"

"Jasper, you have that scruffy assed beard. Look, don't worry I will make sure no one knows who you are, Just have a shower and be prepared for Rose to be with me. She will help with the posing and any grooming issues you might have."

"Rose is going to help with my what?"

"Jasper, she is great at it, she has a real eye for symmetry and she really knows how to accentuate your best features. Don't worry, she won't see you as her brother in law, she will just see you as the guy who is going to be making a porno with her husband and making her lots of money."

"Symmetry? Do I even want to know? "

"Probably not. Most straight guys are terrible with their personal grooming, and in gay porn, it's really important. You think women are mean and snarky with how they treat each other over looks and grooming? They have nothing on gay men."

"The babies nap from 2-4 so that's about the only time I can do anything, Bella will be home any time after that so we will have to make sure to be done and you guys cleared out."

"Jasper, we are just shooting a few pictures of you today it's not a big deal. Even if she walked in on it, she wouldn't really suspect anything, so don't worry. Oh, Rose is telling me that Mark is coming with, so maybe you two can chat and get a feel for each other, so to speak and see who is going to do what."

"Uh, yeah…sure. I guess. Okay, I'll talk to you later, unless of course I decide to run the fuck away."

"You won't run away, you will do fine. Don't worry. Mark says he'll be gentle."

"Ed, you are one fucked up individual. If he doesn't turn tail and run for the hills I will be amazed."

"Don't underestimate him Mark, he's got more nerve than people give him credit for and when it comes to those kids, he will do anything."

"Yeah, but Ed, this is a pretty big anything. You are expecting the boy to get naked and then get busy with me. How long are you going to let him think I like to top?"  
>"For as long as possible, Mark, for as long as possible."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Between my little girls comments and giggles over pictures she saw of a tattoo that was floating around the net, and ya'lls reactions to this story, I dont think I have laughed so hard in quite a while. Who would have thunk condiments and contemplating porn would have been so amusing. I am glad I have managed to fire you all up so much. Keep the comments coming, I really appreciate them and they really do inspire me quite a bit. **

**Jpov**

What did I agree to? What the hell was I thinking? Bella will kill me if she finds out, but I am at a loss as to what else I can do. It's not like regular jobs are going to just fall out of the skies at my feet. I really don't have much in the way of job skills and let's just say my younger days do not help me out when it comes to getting the more reputable kind of jobs. I'm screwed, blued, and tattooed, (all of it seems soon to be the literal truth), and really, it's my own damn fault

Eddie is right, if I can just make a couple of these and get them out there, I will make enough to keep us afloat and fund a tour, or another album and that will get us back to where we need to be, it's like they say though, you have to have money to make money and in my business, that is always the case. If I tell Bella I got a small part in some obscure Indie film, that will cover me needing to go to L.A. for a few days, and then maybe the money that comes in. If the films really take off, I will just hopefully bury the profits in the next tour or album sales. We have enough songs for a full album, all we have to do cover the costs of recording and getting it out there, so I can do that if this is as big of a money maker as Ed says it will be.

Why does that clock getting closer to 2 feel like its counting down to my execution? Today of all days the kids went down for their naps without a problem so I have no excuse to not be in the shower. Rose and Ed both have their own keys, so it's not like I need to let them in. Oh God…they have their own keys. I can't even hide from them if I wanted to.

"Are you about done in there? You know, if you are spanking it, that won't help with the whole image we are trying to capture."

"Oh Jeeeze Rose! Get the hell out of here!"

"No can do, puppy. If you intend to do this thing, I am in charge of making sure you are presentable, so get with the presenting."

"What?"

"Puppy, it's not like I haven't seen it before, dry off and get out here. We need to take a look to see what all is going to have to be done before we can start filming. Porn is not a place to be bashful Mary Sue, so get over yourself and get your ass and the rest of you out here, unless you have changed your mind."

"Who all is out there?"

"Just me and Ed"

"And me."

"Oh, hey Mark, How's it going?"

"It's good."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"Okay, now that we have established that everyone is good, how about you come on out here and let's see what work we have in front of us."

Remember that scene from that Vacation movie where Chevy Chase was standing there trying to psych himself up to jump into the pool with Christy Brinkley and he kept saying, "This is crazy!"? Well, that is what was going through my head over and over again as I wrapped the seemingly too small towel around my waist and stepped out into my even smaller feeling bathroom.

It didn't help matters that Marcus was standing in front of the closed door and I couldn't have escaped if I wanted to, or that Rose was perched on the counter by the shower door, smirking at me like I was a cut of less than prime meat, or that even worse, Ed had a camera in his hands and was already filming!

"Hey fucker! You aren't supposed to be filming yet!"

"I'm just getting some basic shots to get an idea of what your skin tone is like under typical room lighting, relax!"

"Puppy, don't break that camera, it cost over ten thousand dollars."

"Holy Shit, Why are you carrying around a ten thousand dollar camera?"

"You think we shoot the stuff with our Iphones? Get with the program puppy, this is the real deal. That camera can focus so closely they can count the hairs on your ass, so speaking of, lose the towel, we need to assess the situation."

**Mpov**

Lil dude is gonna bolt and I wouldn't blame him, my Rose can be pretty damn scary when she wants to be and right now, she wants to be. She wants me to step up and be the, 'Good cop" to see if he is going to be able to go through with this at all. Ed says he freaked out pretty hard a while back when the whole, 'Gay" rumor was going around, but that he has never really denied playing both teams before, so maybe he's willing if he's given the right inspiration. Maybe he just needs to feel that he's got someone on equal footing with him.

"How about I show you what they want to see?"

**Epov**

Oh boy, Marcus is stripping down? Jasper is going to climb the walls like a rabid cat on speed to get away from him.

"No! That's okay, Mark. I'm ready. Ed, if I find any of this on the internet I will hunt you down and punch you in the dick, I swear to God."

"Does my sister not make you groom at all? Do you not own a razor? Ed, do you we want him smooth to compliment the furriness of Mark or do we want Mark to go smooth and let this one stay little fuzzy? Either way, he's going to need some work, but it's not as bad as I was expecting. Turn around, puppy."

"Why? What do you need back there?"

"Jasper! Turn around!"

"Oh God."

I now know a man can blush from all over his entire body. I almost feel sorry for Jasper as Rose gives him a going over like a judge looking over a little show dog, almost, but not quite.

"What do you think, Marcus?" I nudge him forward and give him the wink to let him know he needs to get into Jaspers personal space to see exactly how he is going to react. One thing I love about Marcus is that while he may seem slow on the uptake, he really isn't. He knew exactly what I was going for and as he stepped right up behind Jasper and then putting and hand on either of Jaspers hips, manhandled him as if he were trying to turn him into the light so he could see better.

"Easy there Jasper, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see what Rose is talking about. Are you okay?"

Jaspers knees had buckled just a bit and his eyes had gotten the size of dinner plates as he realized he was pinned between Marcus and the bathroom counter in a very compromising position.

"I'm okay. Uh…can I stand up please?"

"Sure, let me help you, you don't seem to steady on your feet for some reason."

Mark caught Jasper around the chest and held him in a bear hug, (so to speak), as Rose finished her assessment of the work Jasper needed done.

I just kept right on filming. If nothing else, this would be something we would enjoy watching and giggling over for years to come, because it really was pretty damn funny just how much bigger than Jasper, Marcus was.

"Puppy, any way you can put that piercing back in?"

"Only if I got it re-done, it actually closed up all the way."

"Oh, that's too bad, it was pretty eye catching and would have really added something, but the one Mark has will have to be enough. Ed? You never answered me. Are we waxing Jasper or Marcus?"

"Marcus, how bad is the regrowth?"

He let go of Jasper and smiled at him as he unbuttoned and unzipped, pushing his pants down to his knees and gracing the room with all that is Marcus. "I don't think it's that bad."

**Jpov**

Not that bad? No. I'm out. There is no way in hell. I did not expect him to be proportional. I will get a job waiting tables like all other starving actors. Yeah, we will be eating rice and beans and living in a van down by the river, but at least I will still be able to walk.

"No."

"What? Puppy what's wrong? Where are you going?

I could hear Rose yelling behind me, but I didn't care. All that was registering was that…that monstrosity she was married to. I didn't even care that I had left my towel in the bathroom. I needed to find some damn pants and a really good belt. I never wanted to be naked around anyone but my wife ever again!

"What the hell! Put me Down! No! Oh God! NO! Marcus! NO"

I have no idea what his intentions are, and I don't want to find out, I'm fighting for my virtue.

**Epov**

Oh good lord! I'm going to pee my pants, drop camera and have a heart attack laughing all at the same time. Rose is trying to get Jaspers attention, but he is in full fight and flight mode and Marcus, unfortunately made the mistake of grabbing him by the arm, thus causing Jasper to think he was about to be violated or something. The next thing Marcus knew, he had a very freaked out Jasper wrapped up around his head, punching and kicking and yelling for all that he was worth, looking every bit like the freaked out cat on speed I expected he would look like when confronted with Marcus.

Oh that had to hurt, but that was a freaking awesome move on Marcus's behalf. I've never seen a one handed body slam against a wall like that, but then again, if someone elbowed me in the nose like Jasper had done to Marcus, I might be capable of things like that too.

What the hell is he doing? Is he licking his neck? Oh that's not what I expected of Marcus at all. I know he liked Jasper and all that, but to hold him down and lick his neck? That's some twisted shit. I almost feel sorry for Jasper…almost.

"


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N Your emails, reviews, tweets and what nots have been the highlight of an otherwise desolate and lonely Valentine Day. I sent off one very ill advised email to my long time love who has aided me in my exploration of mental masochism over the years. Hope you all got some of whatever or whoever you wanted, as for me? Its been so long, I think I would probably need to look an App for it so I would remember what to do.**

**On with the show...**

**Jpov**

NoNoNoNo! Oh God is he going to kiss me? Oh I don't think I'm ready for that! Why are they doing this? I said I was out! What the fuck! I can't get a breath; he slammed me against the damn wall so hard I think my spine moved forward. What? Don't kiss me! Oh Fuck! Don't lick me, that's even more fucked up! What is wrong with Marcus! I never thought he would be like this! I'm going to kill Ed! I see that fucker laughing at me. Where the hell is Rose? Oh fuck!

"Wha?"

"You what?"

"Ohhh…so that means you are the one who…oh! I see. Well, that kind of changes things."

"No, I am sorry; I didn't mean to pop you in the nose like that. We better get you some ice on it before it swells up too much."

"Yeah, he is a rotten fucker; if we didn't need him to handle the filming I would be kicking his ass right now. Thanks for telling me. I mean, you have to understand, that thing is just a little scary to a guy my size. Oh really? Well, thanks, I've had no complaints."

"Okay you two, now that puppy's little panic attack is over, can we get back to business? Yes, puppy, Marcus is a bottom. Lucky for you, now that we have that out of the way, back to grooming, Mark, Looks like you will be getting fully waxed and puppy will be getting the front end done.

"Say what?"

"You are getting your package waxed so it looks all nice and sparkly for the camera and it shows off all that pretty art work you have. I've already called Irina and booked you both in for this afternoon. Cover story for you is that you are going to give my sister something to smile about, so eat your Wheaties and be prepared to rock her world. You will be taking her out for dinner and whatever else you do. I've got you a list of toys to pick up at the Tool Shed as well, Marcus knows where it is. Now, a few other things we need to clear up, Marcus and I have been tested repeatedly, it was part of our fertility trials and then when we were trying to adopt we had to have health certificates, so we have been cleared for everything out there, what about you?"

"Bella and I both got tested while she was pregnant, and then after the babies were born. I had a complete physical after I got sick the last time because Carlisle insisted. I've come up clean for everything every time, and so has Bella. Why?"

"Because there is more money in bareback if you are willing to do that."

Oh. Oh Wow…That's just…really bringing the reality of what I am getting myself into home. She is suggesting that I do THAT, like…THAT? Whoa…I mean, it's not like I don't know a thing or two about a thing or two, after all, times being what they are and rock bands being what they are, but he is my brother in law and I am married.

"Puppy! Are you still with us? You look a little green. If the thought of that makes you feel shaky, then how in the hell are you going to handle the whole situation? It's not like we have a lot of plot or any acting, these are pretty short, mostly just straight up sex videos, but you still need to make it look good and like you are into it. Can you do that? If you can't, I imagine Marcus could switch for you, couldn't you Mark?"

"I don't see why not."

"No! That's not going to be necessary, it's just all a little bit overwhelming. Hold on a minute, let me get the phone, that's Bella calling.

"Hey hun, what's up?" Where are you? Did you call the police? What did they say? Are you okay? Well, that's all that matters. Let me get Ed or Rose to watch the kids and I will come get you. No, sweetheart, don't cry we still have my car and that's more than enough for right now. Don't worry, we will be okay, I promise you, we will be okay. I'll be there in about an hour to get you, and I hope you haven't had lunch yet because I'm taking you out. No, don't argue with me, you need a nice meal out and a little relaxation. Don't worry, I've got it handled."

"What the hell?"

"Bella came out from her job interview and found that her car had been stolen, she's pretty upset. The cops were pretty useless; they said she has less chance of getting back than she would of getting a wallet of cash back."

"Well, that's not such a big deal, why don't you just file an insurance claim and get her rental until you get the check for a new one?"

"That would be nice, Rose, but part of what we did when we got the money from the picture, besides pay off the house was pay off both our vehicles. When money started getting really tight, one of the first things to go was full coverage insurance. All either of us has on our cars is liability. We are just screwed. I guess that answers the question about what I will and won't do, now, doesn't it?"

**Epov**

Shit. Now I really do feel bad for the guy.

"Jasper, listen. Don't sweat this. There are ways of shooting things that make them look like more than what they are. I'm not saying you won't have to do some things, but we will only take it as far as necessary. How about we keep the first video fairly mild and see how it sells, and if it does okay, then we stick with erotica instead of the full on hard core stuff?"

"Do you think that will work? I mean, right now, I am looking at needing around 500k to cover all Charlie's bills, get the album funded on a shoestring, and buy Bella a vehicle."

He was frantically pacing around the room trying to find clothes to put on as Rose and Marcus and I watched, he was stressing way too much and if he didn't slow down, he was going to find himself back in the same mess he was in when he got sick before and none of us wanted that.

"Rose, can you reschedule me with your waxing person, what was her name…Irina? I will have to go tomorrow or something. Bella needs some attention and it's going to take me a while to get her calmed back down, she was pretty damn mad and I don't need her out hunting through the bad neighborhoods looking for her car or the guys who were stupid enough to steal it."

"No, Jasper I can't, because you are going to go with Marcus and do exactly what we had planned for you two to do this afternoon. I am going to go get my sister and we are going to go spend some sister time. Ed is going to watch the kids, ARENT YOU ED?"

"Sure, Rose, anything you say." Holy Hell! My nuts just drew up into my body. It there ever was a doubt who the top was in Rose and Marcus's relationship, she would settle it in short order just by talking like that.

"Now, finish getting dressed and calm yourself down. Everything is going to be all right. Okay? Look at me, Puppy! Listen? I want you to go with Marcus, enjoy a nice relaxing afternoon, well; relaxing after Irina gets done with you. After the redness goes down we will get the pictures we need, probably day after tomorrow, so just take a deep breath and calm down. Where is Bella at?"

"She is over in Tualatin. I'll send the address to you. Are you sure she's not going to be mad at me?"

"Puppy, I have this handled. I need to talk to her about a couple of other things so don't even worry about it. When will Em be home?"

"He's supposed to be home from work around 5"

"Okay, good. The he will be able to help Ed with the kids if you guys aren't back yet. Okay? Let's get this show on the road, you head on down to Marks truck, he will be there in a minute, I need to talk to him."

"Oh, okay, but don't take too long, I don't want her waiting too long while she's angry, you know how she can get."

"Puppy, she is my sis, I know exactly how she can get."

**Bpov**

"Where the heck is my husband? He said he was coming to get me."

"I sent his butt off with Marcus to have some "Boy time" before he managed to work himself into enough of a tizzy that he ended up wrecking your other vehicle. Ed and Em have the kids so all is handled. Come on, we are going to have dinner and some drinks and a conversation about something important."

" How is the job search going?"

"Not worth a damn. I'm competing with people half my age who have more modern computer experience and who can work for less. My unemployment will run out in another month and I don't know what the hell we are going to do. Losing the car was a blow we didn't need right now."

"Well, then you aren't going to want to hear that the hospital called again today. Jasper said they claim there is another 18 thousand outstanding."

"Jasper told you this?"

"He called us."

"He did."

"For the reason I think he called you?"

"Bella, before you go getting angry, listen. He wants to do this. One, maybe two movies and he can pull in enough money to cover all the bills and get his band back out there. We can disguise him enough that no one will know who he is, and it won't be like he would be with some random porn stars, we were thinking about having just him and Marcus work together."

Okay, I should have let her finish talking before I took a drink. I wonder if Chiati will wash out of her shirt? She has to be joking. I mean, really? How would that even work?

"And Jasper is okay with this?"  
>"Well, he was a little concerned at the beginning, but after we discussed a few things, he seemed fine with it. He really wants to support you and the kids and this is a quick way to make some big money."<p>

"Jasper is okay with being in porn with Marcus? YOUR Marcus?"

"Yeah. Bella, don't laugh so loud! People are staring at us."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, I am so far past being able to provide any other objections to this, other than the ones I have already provided, that if Jasper is willing to put his ass on the line, then I guess I can't really fight it anymore. We are between a rock and a hard place, so to speak, and in terms of Jasper, it looks like he's going to be between a hard place and well, a hard place."

I don't know why I am still laughing, it's really not funny. I hate the idea of my husband selling his body because we have bills to pay, but if he's going behind my back and looking into it anyway, maybe it's time to call his bluff, personally? I don't think he will go through with it. Not that he's a prude or anything; in fact he's anything but, however there is a lot of difference between getting a little wild in the bedroom with me and having sex on film with a giant.

"So you are going to let him do it?"

"Yeah, what the hell, if he's bound and determined to do it, I guess all I can do is be supportive."

"Bella, we will protect his privacy as best we can, Ed is a genius with using camera angles and to hide any issues or short-comings."

"Okay, but what about the fact that Jasper is just, well, short? I mean are you guys shooting some fetish video or what? And God forbid, not that I want to know, but seriously Rose, I do want my husband back in one piece, and if Marcus lives up to the old wives tales and those size 14's match something else…"

"Oh, they do, they do."

"Does Jasper know?"

"Yeah, and let's just say his reaction was the most entertainment I have had all month."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You can watch it later if you want. Ed got it on video."

"He got it on video?"

"Yeah, we went over prepared to see if he was really serious or if he was even capable of facing the reality of it."

"Where are they now?"

"I sent them to go get waxed and then Marcus is taking Jasper to the Tool Shed for some toys for you."

"Jasper is getting waxed? He doesn't have that much as it is, why would you get him waxed? Isn't that going to hurt?"

"It's more sanitary, and for the audience we are shooting for, they are really picky about that kind of stuff, so I sent him to just get partially done."

"And how did he expect to explain his newly hairless parts to me?"

"He hadn't really gotten that far when you called about the car."

"But yet he's there getting it done anyway?"

"Hold on, I'll find out."

She shoots a text to Marcus and a minute or so later she gets a picture that lets her know Marcus is done, and Irina is getting ready to start on Jasper. So, even though I had said I didn't want him to do it, that I had in fact said NO very adamantly in the past, and was still saying NO as far as he knew, he was planning on going ahead and going behind my back?

"You said he was only getting partially done?"  
>"Yeah, just a neatening up of things, nothing too traumatic so he won't be too uncomfortable and so you wouldn't get too upset."<p>

"Would it make much of a difference if he had the full meal deal?"

"You mean…?"

"A Brazilian. Have her take it all off."

"Even the chest hair?"

"What there is of it? Yeah, tell her to knock herself out. How far away is Irina's shop?"

"We could be there in about 10."

"Let's roll; you are not going to want to miss this. He watched me use a home wax kit once and he thought he wanted to try it. Let's just say it was not his finest moment."

"Oh Lord, Did he cry? Please tell me he did not cry! Irina is Russian and she even scares Marcus a little, if he crys she will send him out of there half done without his clothes!"

Rose sent the text to Marcus as we paid the bill and headed towards where Jasper was getting a lesson in the realities of what he had agreed to.

**Jpov**

"You don't move. I will be right back after I see what your large friend wants."

Like I was going to move? I am almost scared to breathe. The woman has me buck ass naked, with only a tiny towel covering my bits, and she is scarier than Rose, especially with the whole 'Eastern Promises" accent she has going on and the way she looks at me like she thinks I'm some reject from the toy factory. She moves too damn fast too. It's almost unnatural, and her hands are like fucking ice cubes. I swear I don't know how she expects to be able to do anything to me when the cold is making everything draw up.'

"Da! Now little man, on your hands and knees on the table, we will make this very quick."

"What? On my hands and knees? Why?"

"Now! You will get on hands and knees now. Quickly! Quickly!"

Oh dammit! What the hell? How is she going to get the front part done if I'm on my hands and knees?"

"Do not move little man. It will not be good for you if you move."

What the hell is she doing back there? Oh holy hell! No! Oh my God! She thinks I'm getting it all done! No!

"AHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKK!"

"Be a man, little man. No crying! There is no crying here! Next strip!"

"OH NOOOOO! LET ME UP!"

"And on three. One, two!"

"AHHHHH!STOPPP! OH GOD! NO!"

"That part is now done. On your back now and spread your legs apart. QUICKLY!"

My ass is on fire! How the hell does she expect me to get on my back when my ass is on fire? Now she wants at my balls? Fuck this! I'm out.

"Where are you going Jasper? I think the lady said you need to be on your back with your legs spread. From what I hear, that's a position you need to get acquainted with pretty quickly."

Oh I am so dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bpov**

It was all I could do to not cringe as I watched her grab that strip of cloth so damn fast that he didn't even have time to figure out something really bad was about to happen to him. I mean, really? What the hell did he think was going to get waxed in that position? Damn! The woman was fast and she was merciless. I guess whatever Mark had paid her had made an impression and they damn sure make those Russian chicks strong because she pinned him with an elbow and got ahold of that other strip before he had even stopped squalling or registered what the hell had really happened to him. Rose couldn't take it; she collapsed in a chair in the hallway trying to stifle her laughter while Marcus stood there next to her just looking like he was afraid of what I was going to do to Jasper before he could get ahold of him.

He thought he was going to just take off and leave? Oh nope. Not gonna happen. He saddled that bronc and he was going to ride it all the way home. Wonder if I should mention to him that he's bleeding just a little bit? Nah…that would cause a full-fledged panic beyond what I was about to inflict.

Oh…wow. That was going to make those a lot harder to strip the hair off of. He better either swallow really hard or relax a little, because I didn't think that was even physically possible you know? I just thought guys said that, not that they really did shrink. Poor Irina, she's gonna have to apply extra wax to get anything done now.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"Well, I am learning a new skill Jasper. Didn't I tell you? I've decided to go to work waxing the hair off guys junk all day long, you don't mind that I didn't tell you about it, do you?"

"What? Wait! Bella, that's kinda hot!"

"Is this how you do it Irina?"

"Wait! Why are you both doing a side? I don't think you are supposed to do that. Bella? Honey? Please?

"Da. Now put strip, pull ball sack and on three you…"

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"You did not wait for count. That is okay. I count now. 1, 2, 3."

"OH GOD! NO MORE!"

"Wow, that is very clean. Is it supposed to bleed like that?"

"When they are soft, sometimes they bleed. "

"IM BLEEDING?"

"Little man, now you be quiet. We have more work. You should hold his arm, he will not like this."

"No! No! I didn't agree to my pits getting done! Oh God! Please, Bella! I'm sorry. Please? No more?"

"Jasper, what did I used to do for a living?"

"Apartment manager? OwwOWOWOW! NO, I mean you were a cop. A COP! Oh God… Lady! Please don't pull anymore hair off my crotch!"

"Yeah, I was a cop. So tell me, don't you think I would have been, oh , maybe a little curious when you came home with your junk all waxed and then if we had all the sudden started getting a bunch of money? I'm not stupid; don't you think I would have started looking into things?"

"Yes. Oh Dammit! I'm sorry! Yes! I'm an idiot, but honey, we are in so damn much trouble. We need money. I'm just trying to help; this is the quickest and easiest way of doing it."

I want to be mad at him for thinking I would be dumb enough to let that kind of shit slide past me, but the fact he is so damn worried about things breaks my heart. I don't want him worried. I don't even want him in pain. I wave off Irina so she doesn't inflict anymore goopy misery on him and start helping her smear some soothing gel on him. He flinches a little, but relaxes when he realizes the worst is over.

"You know Jasper, we have always promised to talk to each other and to be up front with each other, especially after how things began with us, and this really hurts me that you feel that you have to sneak around behind my back, especially in order to have sex with Marcus. "

Oh, that made Irina stop and stare. "You? Little man? You to have sex with very big man? This I would pay to see."

Okay, that did not help to prove my point at all, especially since Rose stuck her head in the room and said, 'See? I told you!"

"Shut it, you! I'm not done with you either."

"Please don't be mad at her. They are just trying to help."

"I'm not really that mad at anyone, I'm just as worried and stressed out as you are. I don't want you doing something you are going to regret later on and resent me for."

"Can I get up and get dressed now? Please?"

"Da, blood will stop soon. Keep clean with soap and water. You should wait for sex with large man until blood stops."

"Oh God."

"Da"

Okay, that smile of hers said it all. I guess there is a market for that kind of thing with all kinds of people.

"Come on Jasper, we obviously have quite a bit of talking to do tonight and if this mess is going to happen, there is going to be no lying about it and no more sneaking around. I'm going to be right there to make sure you are safe."

"You what?"

Oh I knew that would put a hitch in his get-a-long, he's got a little bit of a freak bone to him, but I don't think it goes that far. He doesn't mind being an exhibitionist as long as no one he really knows is going to see it, but with a live audience? Yeah…I doubt there would be much cooperation from his parts, but who knows? I still don't think he will do it, but if he does, well, we are a team and I have his back, (so to speak), through thick and thin, no matter what, it's the least I could do.

"I intend to be there, to make sure you are okay and that you don't get hurt. Mark is a big guy and what if he got carried away?"

Oh, I thought she had left the room. That was not a very lady like snort from Irina.

**Jpov**

I'm on fire in all kinds of places that should not be on fire, but she's not killing me or telling me she's divorcing me and taking my kids away from me or just as bad, calling my momma, so maybe this isn't a total catastrophe, but she wants to be there? Oh no no no no. I don't even really want to be there.

"Are you guys ready go yet? If I don't get Marcus home and fed pretty soon, he will get cranky, and the last thing Jasper will want to deal with will be a cranky Marcus."

"Yeah, we are coming, as soon as he gets his jeans back on."

Not good. This is such a not good feeling. How in the hell do women and gay guys deal with this on a regular basis? It feels like someone took sandpaper to my parts and then smeared them with gasoline. It's a miserable feeling and I didn't wear any drawers. I'm not relishing the thought of putting my jeans back on without them.

"It usually quits burning in a few hours. Make sure you put the aloe stuff on it that Rose got for you. That will keep you from breaking out or anything. First time I got that done I didn't listen and I was sore for days. Now I'm used to it."

"How in the hell could you get used to that? I feel like I had half the hide on my ass ripped off and we won't even talk about my balls."  
>"You can get used to anything. So…Bella didn't kill you, that's good. What did she have to say?"<p>

"She wants to be there, to watch to make sure I'm okay."

"Oh. That's cool, I don't have a problem with that, once I'm into it, it doesn't matter who is there, I won't notice them."

Oh God, was Bella right? I felt myself unwillingly cringe closer to the truck door, looking back behind me to where Rose and Bella were following in Roses car.

"I have to psych myself up for a scene usually, so I just do it like I did when I played football, and my body just goes on auto-pilot. I could teach you how to do it so you don't get stage fright."

"Oh, that would be great. So, uh…you really are a bottom?"

"Well, truthfully I'm either. I will switch, and I really would like to top you, but Rose said that would probably not be happening but if it's because you are scared, you don't have to be, I am good at what I do, I wouldn't hurt you and it would really rake in some bucks people really get a kick out of that whole first timer thing. There are a lot of ways we could go with it too, Rose has had some great ideas"

He is smiling at me and giving me a look like a guy would give some debutant virgin he wants to deflower at her coming out. Oh God…that is me. All I can do is stare at him. I don't even know what to say as he reaches over and pats my leg, his giant hand covering what seems to be half my thigh," Don't worry Jasper; I'll take good care of you. I'm not gay or nothing like that, I'm just ambi-sextrous and Rose knows I have had an appreciation for you for a while, so it's not a deal, either way we do this thing, I see it as a win."

"Uh um…yeah… well, I have to talk to Bella. Uh, she is the boss, so uh, yeah."

"Ah, I hear you; it's just easier to let the women run the show, isn't it?"

"I'm beginning to think so."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Gotta say, I have loved the reviews. I never knew that being told I had caused someone to have urinary incontinence ,(at least due to humor), would be the high point of my day. My daughter got jumped ahead a grade and a half and managed to sweet talk me into letting her have a Twit and a FB as part of her online school stuff, I didnt even rate her first tweet, forever playing second fiddle to a monkey, so I spent the day making sure she didnt drive him insane via tweetstalking. Hope this chapter makes sense:**

"Where are we going? I thought we were going home to get the boys dinner and talk this mess over?"

"Well, I had told Marcus to take Jasper to the Tool Shed to pick up a few things, but things have changed and I decided to send him on home with Jasper and you and I are going to go shopping, after all, if you are going to be involved, you might as well be thoroughly involved. Do you guys have any toys?"  
>"We might have a couple things."<p>

"Bella, now is not the time to be bashful. We are contemplating having our men fuck on camera for money, I think we can talk about dildos and lube."

"Oh God, Rose! Do you have to be so crass?"

"Bella, did you not understand what I just said, they are going to fuck, now who fucks who is still up for debate, but that is what is being discussed. Now, do you have any toys?"

"Yes, we have my old cuffs and a vibrator."

"That's it?"

"Are you scoffing at me? Why the hell are you scoffing at me? The boy really doesn't need any toys; he's like a wind-up toy himself, so it isn't like I need anything extra."

"Have you ever fucked him?"

"WHAT! NO! How? Wait…oh my God! Rose! Ewww!"

"You are such a prude. Get over yourself, there is a whole wide world of fun out there that you have obviously been missing out on if you think handcuffs and a vibrator is the end all be all of spicing things up in the bedroom."

"I'll have you know that he is plenty of spice for me, he's all kinds of flexible and he has the endurance of well, a guy his age."

"So, you are saying?"

"He can fuck like a rabid monkey on speed."

"BELLA! You dirty girl! About made me run into the damn car in front of us! So tell me, does he like having his ass played with?"

Oh I know my face turned all kinds of red then. I don't care if she was my sister and we had talked about all kinds of stuff over the years, this was just…awkward.

"Hmm, should I take by your red face and silence that he obviously does and you aren't into it so much? You don't even have to answer me, I can tell by that look. Bella! Shame on you, do you know how many nerve endings that boy is missing out on getting worked over because you get a little squicked out? Poor puppy maybe this whole porn thing will be good for both of you, you can learn a thing or two about a thing or two and he can get a proper attic dusting."

"Attic dusting? Are you kidding me? You said Mark is proportional? I know Jasper is well equipped, but in all other ways he is a small man, it's going to be like mating a Mastiff with a Chihuahua. I want my husband in one piece and capable of functioning normally."

"Bella, Relax a little would you? Jasper will be fine we aren't going to let him get hurt, that's part of the reason me and you are going shopping, we are going to make sure he is good and prepared for anything that might come up, and we are going to introduce some adventure into your world so that puppy won't die of boredom."

"I'll have you know, I am anything but boring."

"Riiiight. I believe you. But, it's a moot point unless you have experience with what we are going to be doing, and from the sounds of things that seems to be something you aren't really in to doing, so we are going to have to work around that. It's good to hear that Jasper might be, that makes things a little easier than if we were dealing with a man who was less flexible about his boundaries. Marcus is going to press Jaspers boundaries just a little this evening, find out what he will and won't talk about, tolerate and what he is and isn't willing to do, once we have all that ironed out, then it makes filming go a lot faster."

"So you have seen Marcus with another man?"

"Yeah, the first few videos he made he worked with a professional guy."

"Was it difficult?"

"At first it was just kinda odd. The one thing I could not handle though? Mark and another woman, that was an absolute no fly zone. He couldn't do it anyway."

"I couldn't handle Jasper and another woman. I still don't know if I can handle seeing him with a man. I mean, he's mine."

"You have seen him in movie when he kissed other women or made love to other women?"

"Ehh…you haven't really seen much of his stuff have you? Not so much on the sex, but a little bit of the kissing."

"Work with me here! You know damn well what I mean. When he's up on stage or acting, you are sharing him with everyone, lots of strangers as a matter of fact. This will be in a controlled setting with people he knows and who love and care for him. He will be safe and protected and he will become a very rich man off of it and he will be able to go back to making music or whatever else he wants to do, very quickly. We can mask his identity well enough that no one will be 100% sure it's him, but there will be enough of a suggestion of it that it will sell like hotcakes, and let me tell you, once you get over the initial oddness of the situation, its actually pretty damn hot. Haven't you ever watched porn?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on. I have been on your computer. I know you have been all over Tumblr and the gay porn websites. Well, either you or Em has."

"It was me."

"So admit it, there was something there worth watching."

"Yeah…but."

"Bella, they aren't going to fall in love and run away together. About the only thing that might happen would be that Mark might finally ask Jasper if he would be willing to donate for us so we could try for a baby one last time before I get to damn old, that is, if it's okay with you?"

"Oh my GOD, of course it's okay with me! If Jasper is willing you know I would say yes! Why Jasper though?"

"Well, you know how much we love your kids and with all the genetic screening you guys went through after Charlie was born, we know he's got nothing else too weird in his background other than a tendency to be short, and to tell you the truth, if I am carrying and birthing it, I would much rather a fun sized over the economy sized. We would handle all the papers and get all the legalities handled, all he would need to do is drop off some samples the clinic before we film this thing and then I would go and see what could be done with them."

"Well, we know for a fact he's got some powerful swimmers so you better specify that you only want one, otherwise you might end up with a pack like we have."

"Well, actually we were going to see about twins, that way we won't spoil one to death."

"I can understand that. So what exactly are we getting at this place?"  
>"Just a few things for you to start him on to kind of explore his limits a little more than Marcus is going to tonight. Marcus is fine with bottoming, but if they could switch it up it would generate more interest and more potential sales."<p>

"Wait a minute…what? Marcus is a bottom? You are kidding me, right?"

"No, he's mainly a bottom, though he will switch when the mood strikes him and around Jasper the mood tends to strike him, so that's why we are here doing a little shopping, so come on, I want to get in and out of here before the truly freaky people show up."

"Uh, Rose, I am sorry, but I think that ship has done sailed about the time we pulled into the parking lot."

**Jpov**

"Uh, Mark? You missed the turn to my house."

"We aren't going to your house. We are going to my house. Rose wanted us to go there and start some dinner and wait for her to get home. Em and Carlisle have the kids, Eddie is already there"

"I thought we were going to wait until the redness and pain went away. I got to say I am really sore right now."

"Oh don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to find out what your comfort zones are and what better way to do that than to chill out with some friends and some beer? It's a no fuss, no muss kind of thing, you won't even know the camera is there or anything. Besides, I want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind."

Oh God. Please don't tell me you are in love with me or I am jumping out of this truck right now. I don't care that we are over the river, I will fucking jump and hope for the best.

"Uhhhh, what's that?"

"Well, you know how Rose and I have tried everything to have a kid and nothing worked? It turns out that I am the one who is sterile. I got nothing in the way of baby making potential. Been tested and have my balls looked at by more people than have seen them in my movies, but nobody knows why, they just know I got nothing. You make really awesome babies, so what I want to know is, would you donate for us so we could have a couple of kids? You would be obligated to them in any way, we would handle all the legal bullshit, and Rose would really love you forever and so would I."

Holy shit! That was the fastest I had ever heard Marcus talk and the most I had ever heard him say in one sitting. They want to have my kids? That I did not expect. As long as Bella was cool with it, I would do it, but what a trip. I guess I was just going to relax and see what developed, after all, Bella knowing what was going on made life a lot easier to live, and knowing he wanted me to father his children pretty much guaranteed to me that I would at least survive what we had planned.

Pulling into their driveway I saw Eds car was already there and I couldn't help but feel my guts turn over just a little. It felt like the walk up the driveway was too short and as we reached the door Marcus said, "Well, do you think you will do it?"

"Dude! As is there was any doubt? Of course I will do it. I would be proud to donate for you guys, as much as you need."

"Hey! You two are supposed to wait and do that when you are in front of the cameras!"

Okay, so apparently Jasper is okay with being kissed by Marcus because that isn't a very convincing struggle if you ask me.

**Bpov**

Oh my good Lord. I have seen some things in my life, watched some videos on the net from time to time, but I have seen nothing like they have in this store. So apparently the bigger guy smaller guy thing is definantly a thing, at least judging by the porn available for sale in this store. Rose is absolutely embarrassing to be seen with, she is carrying around a basket and she's filling it up with things like lube and plugs and a new vibrator. She knows the small Asian lady who is behind the counter, and though it had to be apparent I was trying to hide, she came towards me carrying an enormous dildo and asking very loudly, "Does your man have cock ring? ALL men need cock ring!"

I would have been okay if she hadn't shaken the dildo at me to emphasis each word as she spoke. I couldn't help it; I got the giggles and agreed with her. We stood in the middle of the story discussing the merits of cock rings while Rose did her shopping, filling the basket almost totally full with things for me to use. I hope she remembered to include an instruction manual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bpov**

Standing behind Rose at the display of dildos in all shapes, sizes, colors and attachments, I started looking through her basket, "Quickie Lube" I understood the use of, "Wang in a Box" was a little less clear, and when it came to a device that looked like an douche, I was completely confused.

"Rose, is that a douche? What the hell is that for?"

She turned and looked at me with a look that said all I needed to know.

"Oh. Ewww I did not need to know that."

She did not need to laugh so loud, people turned and looked at us as she tossed another box into her basket, this one labeled, "Maintain".

I knew what that was. "He won't need that; he has the recovery period of an 18 year old."

She smirked at me like the neophyte I was, "It has a numbing agent in it."

Again, Eww.

She dragged me all around the store, pointing out the variety of tools and devices that she encouraged the use of. Half the stuff I had no idea what the hell it was used for, but according to her, I was going to be learning, including the use of something that looked like a smooth apple corer. It was all very strange and confusing and I had no idea how my sis had gotten so savvy about all these things when I thought handcuffs and my trusty B.O.B. were the height of bedroom bacchanalia.

"Holy crap, that was a lot of money, Rose, what the hell?" I was shocked at the total of $279 she had just shelled out like it was nothing, and even more shocked when she tried to hand me the bags.

"It's an investment in the investment. You will help get him ready for filming and it will also help you two keep things interesting in the bedroom so you don't get bored with each other. I owe you a lot for being willing to loan me some of your husband so I stand a chance at having a kid of my own, and also for letting me be a part of the lives of your kids, it has really meant a lot to me and Marcus both. We were kinda floundering back in Texas and you coaxing us up here into this mecca of hipster weirdness has been good for us, not to mention it has made us stinking rich, so shut up and take it."

"Rose, I don't know how to use most of this stuff, does it come with directions?"

"Oh hun, I am willing to bet he is more than passing familiar with most of it and what he isn't, there is this little thing I know you are more than familiar with, it's called the INTERNET. Google this shit, I am willing to bet there are how to videos all over the place, just avoid the ones on our website, that would probably scar you mentally and be a mood killer for you, if you know what I mean."

Eww.

**Epov**

Okay, it is cheating on Carlisle that I found that totally hot? Neither one of them apart does a thing for me, in fact I find Jasper to be a bit of a turn off because he looks like pedo bait, but together? Whoa. It may be a bit difficult to focus on the filming without a tripod because I'm rapidly becoming one myself.

"Mark? Mark? MARCUS! Jeesh, let the man up for air!"

"Oh, whoa. Dude I'm sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there for a minute, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Damn, man. I know you are grateful but, uh, could I have my tonsils back?"

"Guys, why don't we move this into the house before the neighbors think we are filming a porno on the front porch? The pizzas got here about 10 minutes ago, so if you want any before I finish it, you better get your asses in the kitchen. Jasper, I ordered extra sausage, just the way you like it."

"Fuck you!"

"No, you are supposed to be saving that for Marcus. I am the cameraman and director, please try to keep that straight, I know you have secretly been harboring fantasies about his for years, but my heart belongs to my big daddy Carlisle."

"Fucker, that is my uncle you are talking about, and I am trying to eat some food, please do not talk about him like that when I am trying to eat food."

"Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable, Jasper?"

"What? Oh no, just Ed talking about putting it to my Uncle skeeves me out."

"Well, actually it's the other way around there buddy boy, I thought we cleared that up when you got all crazy with the tattoos and marked yourself as everything from a S&M top to a bottom, leaving poor men confused all over the greater West Coast and women heartbroken."

"Fuck you. That wasn't my fault; it was my former manager's idea for me to get those tats."

"Uh huh, and if she had told you to get Oscar Mayer tattooed on your dick, would you have done it?"

"Maybe."

"Have a beer Jasper. So tell me, does talking about sex otherwise make you uncomfortable?"

"Not usually?"

**Jpov**

Why is he sitting so close to me? I thought we weren't going to film anything tonight? Oh hell. Where is Bella? I guess if I am going to be doing this, I am going to have to get over the nerves, but does he have to be so damn imposing? I couldn't have gotten away from that kiss if I had wanted to, and honestly, it wasn't that bad.

"So, have you ever been with another man?"

"Uh…well, a long time ago."

"I KNEW IT! HA! I KNEW YOU WERE A SWITCH HITTER! EM SOO OWES ME! I KNEW I WOULD GET MY 50 BACK ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!"

"Shut up, fucker!"

"How long ago was it consensual? Did you enjoy it? Was it a one-time thing or were you in a relationship with the person?"

"Let's just say it was over 5 years ago, it was consensual, I did enjoy it, we were in a relationship, but that was that, it's over and done. I'm with Bella and I love her, I see the person, not what gender they might be."

"Whoa, that's a pretty cool attitude, Jasper."

He really is sitting pretty damn close, and its warm in here, why is it so damn warm in here? I'm going to start sweating and with my recently peeled ass and balls, that will not be a fun thing. Oh…good Lord. He just put his arm around me. Did he not say he was a bottom? Is he taking my hesitance as submissiveness, because I am not that submissive, maybe to Bella, but not to anyone else, even if they are big enough to do very wrong things to me whether I like them or not. I need to change the balance of this situation right now.

"So tell me, Mark, when is the last time you bottomed? Are you going to be ready for me? How do you prefer to start off? I won't rim, I have to tell you that right off. If Bella is going to be there and watching, and knowing her the way I do, that would probably just be too much for her to handle."

"What about oral? I have no problem with getting or giving, and I have to say Jasper, the thought of you on your knees in front of me just gets me hard as a rock."

All the air just left the room. I heard it when Ed quit breathing after he sucked a giant breath in. It's just acting. Just another role and it will solve all out problems.

"Either way, but, I don't swallow."

He still keeps moving closer, like he's going to push me down on the couch, and that shit aint happening right off the bat, if this is going to go down, I am going to be topping first. So I guess the only way to get that point across is to make the first move and move into his personal space. I hope like hell Ed is telling the truth when he says he can disguise me well enough that people won't be 100% sure it's me.

**Bpov**

"Rose, what did you put Marcus up to? What are they going to be doing to my poor husband?"

"Nothing too much, Ed was just going to try to capture some interactions between them to see how the chemistry works. Mark is going to see how he tolerates someone in his personal space and find out what experience he has with men, if any, and what he will and won't do. He might try to see how Jasper reacts to Mark trying to be the dominant in the situation."

'Oh. Well, I know he has some experience with another man and it ended badly. He doesn't talk about it much and I gather it's pretty painful. There were rumors about something that had gone on in the early years of the band, but I don't press him about it, I had always kinda suspected he was pretty liberal in his sexual appetites, and as long as he was clean, I really didn't care. He's not particularly submissive, but I can make him submit every time."

'Well no shit, Bella! I'm amazed the boy doesn't piddle himself like a puppy around the likes of you, you did just rip hair off of his package and leave him wondering if you were gonna snatch him baldheaded as well."

"I have never really hurt him, I may have just led him to believe I was going to do something do him. He was getting waxed anyway; I just moved a thing along a little quicker, fact of the matter is, he likes it when I take control of things."

"Well, well, well! Then he will enjoy some of the things we picked up this afternoon. I really don't know what all Mark had in mind, I do know it involved some beer and food and maybe getting acquainted with each other, with Ed there to capture some of it on camera to prove to Jasper that he can disguise his identity well enough that no one will be able to tell for sure it's him."

"Are they going to be having sex?"

"I don't think that was in the plan and while Marcus would be ready to go, I don't think Jasper is going to feel up to it, especially after getting his bits roughed up. Marcus might try to get head off of him or vice versa, just to see if he will even do that, but who knows what they will get up to? Do you want to go over there or do you want to go home to the kids and wait to see the video?

"No, let's go on over and see what they are up to, I guess if I am going to have to see him in action, it might be better to see it when he's not expecting me to see."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay kiddies, here there be some bow chicka wow wow and what have you. Love it? Hate it? Still wondering just what the hell I was talking about in the last chapter? Google is your friend if you havent had the fun of having a gay man in your life. **

**Epov**

Whoa…It was definantly too hot in here. I was going to have to keep that in mind when we were filming the actual thing because I am sweating and it's just steamy as hell up in here right now. The look of surprise on Marcus's face when Jasper took him down like a spider monkey attacking a gorilla, was priceless and I was damn sure hoping I caught it on camera. Things were moving so damn fast that I could hardly keep up with whose hands were where and doing what, but somewhere along the way they had both lost their shirts and Bella and Rose had arrived. I had no idea how Bella was going to react, seeing her man all over Marcus like white on rice, but she pulled Rose back into the hall so they were out of sight and they watched quietly, rapt with anticipation, and seemingly more than a little turned on.

Every time Marcus would try to make some move to take control of something, Jasper would make a counter move and distract him. The grunts and groans were primal sounding and seeing Marks huge hands running up and down Jaspers back as Jasper worked his way up and down Marcus's chest nipping and licking, teasing, but never quite taking it all the way down was maddening to everyone in the room. We could tell Mark was suffering and as he grasped Jaspers hips and ground his crotch up into Jaspers crotch, we all held our breath waiting to see what was going to happen. You could have heard a pin drop as Mark took a line from his old playbook and before Jasper could even react, flipped him onto his back on the couch and assumed the dominant position, rapidly straddling Jasper and pinning his wrists to the arm of the couch above his head with one giant hand.

Bella started to move forward, but seeing Jasper grin, she stopped and watched with the rest of us as Jasper said, 'Well, now that you've got me, what are you gonna do about it?'

Mark looked up at me as asked, "What do you think Ed?"

Like I could even talk or think clearly at that point? Hell, all the blood from my brain was down South. Bella whispered from behind me, "Have him give Jasper a hummer." I had to turn and look, because I could not believe I just heard Bella of all people say that! Rose just looked at her, then looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Uh…Mark, why don't you show him that trick you learned from that French actor?"

"Oh you betcha! You might want to move in a little closer for this so you catch it all."

Still holding Jaspers hands tightly so he couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to, Marcus reached down and quickly unfastened Jaspers jeans and had them down to his knees before he could even voice a disagreement, though from the looks of things, he was in full agreement with what was going on.

"Are you okay with this, Jasper?"

Jasper just groaned as Marcus nuzzled around his neck and down his chest, paying special attention to each of Jaspers nipples, taking first one between his teeth and pulling it out and then the other. Jasper moaned low in his throat and I hear Bella behind me whisper to Rose, "He really likes it when you do that, if he twists them both at the same time, Jasper will come unglued."

"Marcus, twist his nipples at the same time."

Oh…wow. The boy is a bit of a masochist? Nice. Marcus had let go of Jaspers wrists but his hands hadn't gone anywhere but the top of Marcus's head where they were tangled in Marks hair and steadily and insistently pushing him downward.

Oh my God. Not NOW! No! Why in the hell is the low battery sign on? What the hell? I cannot stop them but I don't have the charger with me and if the battery goes dead and I miss this, they will kill me.

"Rose, Rose? The battery on the camera is almost dead! What do you want me to do?"

"What the hell do you mean it's almost dead? Dammit Ed, have you and Carlisle been using it again? I told you to make sure to charge it fully."

"Will you two shut the hell up? Ed, if you try and stop them, I will cut your nuts off! Use your damn Iphone and stay the hell out of the way."

Well, well, well, guess someone had their freak flag flying a little because she was very intently involved in watching the goings on, and as for Jasper? Well, he was preoccupied by what Marcus was doing at the moment, Bella had moved forward and was watching what Marcus was doing, staying back just out of Jaspers line of vision in case he happened to open his eyes, but considering how wrapped up he was in Marcus's ministrations to his dick, she could have walked up and started participating and he wouldn't have cared one bit.

"Ed, tell Marcus to see how he reacts to a little ass play" Roses voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it over Jasper, (that boy was vocal and had the filthiest mouth!), but I managed to get Marcus's attention and I gave him the signal to take things up a notch. We all watched with bated breath as his large hands slowly moved down Jaspers chest, taking time to once again twist both his nipples, eliciting a groan that made my already hard dick throb in sympathy, his hands moved ever lower as his head slowly bobbed up and down over Jaspers thrusting hips. His hands slid around until they were squeezing Jaspers buttocks as Marcus knelt, straddled over him, and it soon became evident that Jasper was getting close. Marcus's right hand slid further underneath Jasper and suddenly Jaspers back arched and he cursed a string of words that would have shocked a Marine, and as Marcus pulled off of him, he came for what seemed like forever.

Bella's face was flushed as she watched, as was Rose's. Marcus grinned at us as he wiped Jaspers chest off with a t-shirt he picked up off the floor. "I think that's an approval of that, did you get it on tape, Ed? You okay, Jasper?"

Jasper was lying on the couch like he was boneless, sweating, with his jeans wrapped around his calves. "I think I am better than okay, Mark, but I don't think I can move."

"Well puppy, you are going to have to because I need to finish with my man what you started and I am pretty damn sure your woman has a few things for you to handle for her."

**Jpov**

Whoa…that was a very quiet ride home with Ed and Bella. I couldn't get a read off of her so I didn't know if she was pissed at me or what the hell was going on. She had just gotten into Eds car, up front next to him leaving me to sit in the back all alone, and not said a word for the entire trip home.

Ed had been no damn help at all, Carlisle was still trying to tell us that he had bathed and fed the kids before putting them to bed for the night and that Charlie had cussed again, when he had grabbed him and practically drug him out the door.

Even Em had looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Well, I have a ton of homework to do, so you guys try to keep it quiet, will you?" and then Em had left me alone with her.

She had a large bag of God knows what that she had carried into our bedroom when we first got home, and to tell the truth, with her being so damn quiet, I was a little afraid of what the hell was in it.

"Uh, Bella? If it's okay with you, I'm going to go take a shower now, I kinda think I need one."

"That's fine, Jasper. I just need to close up the house and check on the kids."

She had to be pissed. I don't want her to be pissed at me, this is what I hadn't wanted her to be there to watch because I just knew she was going to get freaked out and upset with me. Im not gonna lie and say I hated it, because Marcus was damn good at what he did, but it was nothing compared to being with her because she was the mom to my kids and my family. He was just a means to an end, they were my world and the reason I would do anything, including getting disowned, just to keep them happy and living the life they deserved to have. Maybe talking to her will fix things? I mean, surely she has to realize that it was just another role, just more acting? If not, I will tell her I won't do it ever again, we will make Ed erase what he has and I will spend however long it takes making it up to her, and I will take some job waiting tables until things get better, or maybe I can get some kind of job with one of the production companies in town, even if it's as a PA its better than nothing.

Whoa…

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"What's all this stuff?"

"I'm not quite sure, but Rose said you could probably teach me how to use it on you."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, I knew what I had agreed to."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"Only if you don't get over here and show me that I can make you cum just as hard as he did."

"Bella, I don't think that has ever been a problem, we have the proof of it down the hall."

"So, are you going to lose the towel or what?"

"I am, but uh…can I ask why you have that strap on?"

"Rose said it would spice things up for us and help get you ready for when you guys shot the videos."

"Honey, that thing is bigger than Marcus; I think I need to have a little talk with your sis about her sense of humor."

"Oh, I see. Well, I have lots of other things to try out tonight so why don't you get on over here and let's see what you think you are ready for?"

"How about just you for tonight and we will look at those toys tomorrow? Right now I just want to focus on you."

"Jasper, are you sucking up to me for some reason?"

"Why do you ask honey, should I be sucking up to you this evening?"

"Absolutely not, to tell you the truth, that was the hottest thing I have seen in a very long time."

"Really?"

"Really, I feel like an absolute freak for admitting it, but my goodness, badness or whatever! That was just…WOW!"

"So the reason you were so quiet on the ride home?"

"I was a little bit distracted because all I wanted to do was get my husband into some dark corner, rip his clothes off and do very naughty things to him."

"Huh…well, I think we are there, proceed with the naughty things."

"As you wish."

"But not with THAT! Seriously honey, Rose was just messing with you."


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N Okay, this may be it for a week or so, I really need to work on,'Paying the Piper' , but I havent been able to get these characters to shut up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Bpov**

"Hey Carlisle, you are looking mighty chipper this morning, where is your partner in crime?"

He really was, it was almost disturbing to see a man who was close to my age as perky as a teenager when I was still dragging around the kitchen trying to remember if I had put sugar in my 3rd cup of coffee, but after last night, I thought I at least had an excuse, oh wait…maybe he did too? Eww.

"He just left a few minutes ago to go over to some camera place in Clackamas, he said he wanted to pick up a battery pack and some filters as well as some other equipment for this up-coming shoot he has."

Carlisle noticed Em wandering into the kitchen scratching all his inappropriate parts and tried to make it not sound like anything even remotely interesting, but it was too little too late, Em had heard.

"Oh cool! Why didn't he wait for me? I would have gone with him. Do you think he will let me help with the shoot? I could really use some more experience before I shoot my final project for my web class."

"NO!"

Carlisle and I both practically shouted at Em, startling the babies who looked at us like we had lost our minds. Charlie promptly teared up and began crying while Mags and Emily looked at us like we had committed mortal sins while setting baskets of kitties on fire,(you don't yell at their big brother or make Charlie cry), so we were both going to be in the dog house unless we got it fixed quickly.

"I'm sorry Em, it's just he's shooting a gay porno and I'm not really happy about it, so I tend to over-react."

Nice save, Carlisle and not a lie either, other than the not being happy about it, actually Carlisle was okay with it other than he had told us all that if Jaspers momma,ever found out about it, he was just going to simply pack up and move to Alaska without warning any of us in advance or giving a forwarding address.

Em walked over and picked up Charlie and began blowing raspberries on his belly until he began laughing, letting the girls know all was well, though they still gave me and Carlisle the stink eye as we wiped their hands and faces and got them down from their high chairs.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to see that, but I could have gone with him to get the gear. I need a new filter for my camera and that place he goes to over there is really in the crappy part of town, it's always better for a couple of people to go rather than one, but I guess I'll go next time or order it online."

He grabbed some toast and about half of my pot of coffee in his thermal mug, as he got ready to head out to his classes for the day he was almost out the door when he turned and said, "Oh by the way mom, I don't know what you were doing to my dad last night, and I don't want to know, but please, please, PLEASE for the love of all that is holy, use a ball gag on him next time. I did not need to hear that, I thought someone was hurting you guys and I actually got the door opened before I realized he wasn't being hurt…well, much."

He shut the door before my head made the first thump onto the table.

"On that note, I am on my way to the hospital. He's right you know, they work really well and if you decide you need one, we have a spare."

"CARLISLE! I did not need to know that!"

Jasper slept in until nearly noon, I didn't really mind, after all, he had worked pretty hard the night before. I played with the kids and looked for job openings at the online job boards and checked to see if I had gotten any offers or responses from all the resumes I had sent out. I hadn't gotten any, but Jasper had a couple of emails from his new manager and one of them was marked, "Important", so that was hopeful looking.

"Hey sleepyhead, nice of you to join us in time for lunch, would you like a ham or turkey sandwich?"

"Just surprise me."

"Now, that wasn't what you said last night."

Nice to know he could still blush, though I have no idea why? After last night, neither one of us should ever blush, ever again, but I couldn't wait until tonight when we got to try out a few more of the things, (and maybe that extra ball gag of Carlisle's), unless Jasper had a better way of keeping quiet.

"Okay, how about extra ham unless Em and Eddie ate most of it when they had their movie night."

"They are guilty as charged. Speaking of, I wonder where the hell Ed is at, he's usually home for lunch and he was going to come over and show me what he was able to do with the video to disguise my face."

Well, if what Em said is any indication, he and the rest of the neighbors may be under the impression you need your rest after getting, "Hurt" last night. Since I have already been embarrassed to death this morning, I thought I might let you know as well, we had company last night, Em came in to rescue you from whoever was hurting you. He suggested a ball gag for the next go round and Carlisle says he's got a spare."

"I did not need to know that, did Em require brain bleach?"

"Apparently, he didn't go into great detail, Thank God for small favors, but he seemed pretty skeeved out."

"Well, if a parent can't gross out their kid at least once week then they aren't doing something right."

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we were supposed to meet with Ed and Rose around 2 when the kids nap. Let me give Rose a call and see if he is over there. You eat your lunch before Charlie steals anymore of it."

"Hey heifer, how's it going?"

"Uh huh, really, That good? Wow. Same here, Jasper said nice try with the King Dong by the way."

"No, but we did break out more than half of the toys you picked out."

"Yeah, good enough that Em thought Jasper was being attacked and came into the room to rescue him. No, he didn't say anything about rescuing me; I think he knew I was just fine. Yeah, I don't think they will be making eye contact for a while."

"So why don't you and Ed come on over, the kids are already acting cranky and sleepy, so I will probably put them down a little early, they got a bit off schedule last night so it will end up working out."

"He's not? He hasn't? Really? How many times have you tried? That's weird. Have you tried texting him?"

"Huh. Well, why don't you and Marcus come on over and bring the recordings with you and he will catch up when he gets back."

"He still has the ending in his Iphone? Why? I thought he was going to send it to the computer right away?

"Well, yes, I realize we were all a little bit distracted last night but Rose! He has the last 10 minutes of that in his cell phone walking around with it in his pocket? What if he loses that phone, anybody could recognize Jasper or Marcus!"

"Rose, I realize you may not be worried about Marcus getting recognized, but trust me, if Jaspers mother were to find out about our little film venture?"

"Exactly! Now you get what I am talking about."

"Leave a note for Ed telling him to get his ass on over here and you guys come on over."

Now I was getting a little bit worried. Ed was actually a pretty predictable guy. He was always at our house by lunch time to visit with the kids and if he said he was going to be somewhere with Rose, he was there. He may be gay and completely and totally in love with Carlisle, but if there was a straight bone in his body, it would have been for my sister. Those two were like the Burns and Allen comedy team when they got together and even Marcus adored Ed. I didn't know if they all intermingled or not and truthfully, I didn't want to know, but if he had told her he was going to be at her house, it was very odd that he wasn't there. I tried his phone and just like she said, it went straight to his voice mail.

"What's up?" Jasper was finishing feeding small bites of his sandwich to Charlie and his chips to Emily and Mags as I came walking back into the room.

"You know, feeding them part of your healthy lunch isn't going to allow you to eat extra junk food later. I am still keeping you on your diet. We can't afford to buy you a whole bunch of new britches if you get that pot belly back again."

"I know, I know! You think I want to puff up now that I'm going to be buck naked in front of the cameras for God knows how many people? They were just helping clean up the left overs. You have starved me so much; my stomach has shrunk so I don't need as much food."

"Uh huh, I believe you. Listen, Ed hasn't shown up yet. He went to go pick up some camera parts over in Clackamas this morning but nobody has heard from him since and he won't answer his cell phone. I'm getting concerned. Em said he was headed to a crappy part of town so I'm afraid he got into some trouble."

"Why don't you call Carlisle and see if he has the gps tracking software enabled on Eds phone, if he does, get the log in information and just track him like we did you that time you got all pissed off at us and went stomping off."

"That's a good idea"

"Hey, Carlisle, how's it going? Look, I'm not trying to worry you or anything, but Ed hasn't come back from Clackamas yet and we were getting concerned. Calls to his phone go straight to voicemail.

"Yeah, he had said he was going to meet Rose and Mark at their house and then come here."

"No, I've tried several times as did Rose earlier."

"Okay, good. Do you have the login information?"

"Okay, cool. Is it okay if we login and track him?

"Yeah, we will do that and if it's nothing, we are sorry for worrying you in advance."

"Please, yeah. If you find out anything, call us. Thanks."

I got my laptop out and entered the information into the phone company's' website. It took a while for the tracking service to kick on and in that time Rose and Marcus arrived and Jasper called Emmet and asked him if he knew the exact place Ed had gone to. Em decided to come home from school, but he was going to retrace Ed route before he did.

"Hey Jess! Look what I found!"

"Holy shit! That's an Iphone 4s64! Those are fucking expensive! COOOL!"

"This is where that wreck was this morning, I wonder if it belonged to that guy who got hurt?"

"Duh! Ange, Finders Keepers though, too bad so sad! Besides, he was in a Beemer and look at the rainbow on it, he's some rich gay boy, and he's got more than enough money to buy another one. Check it out; it doesn't even have a security code! SWEEET!"

"You ought to take it to Werewolf Boy and get him to jailbreak it, and then you can use it with your service!"

"Hells to the YES! Oh fucking A! Check this shit out, there are videos and all kinds of pictures on this thing."

"Oh my God! Do you see who I see?"

"Nuh uh, that can't be him. He's married that old bitch and he's got like 3 kids, no way he's queer."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"Yeah…I saw that."

"Holy Shit! Do you know how rich we could be if we sold this to the right people?"

"How in the hell are we gonna do that? You can't even drive yet you goofy bitch."

"We aint gonna have to drive, they are gonna come to us. Once I start talking about this shit on twitter, they will find us!

**Empov**

Oh this shit is not good. Where the hell is my bro? I'm driving along the route I know he likes to take to get to the shop and the roads over here really suck. People drive to damn fast, and they have these sharp corners that can be a real bitch to navigate in the rain if you aren't paying attention, and Ed tends to be dicking around with his music or his phone about half the damn time. I have a bad feeling about this and looking that that wiped out fence by the little Red Store, I think I may have found a clue.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me, did a man in a silver BMW happen to hit that fence out there today?"

"Was it on the news already, that poor fella! It wasn't his fault at all, if that idiot in the Prius hadn't run the stop sign he wouldn't have had to run off the road to avoid them."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Well they came and took him to the hospital, I think Legacy. He was unconscious because he had hit his head pretty hard when the car hit that big post at the end. They still have his car on a flatbed out back; the cops haven't even bothered to finish going through it yet because they got that lady cop and transient thing that happened over at Mt Scott. Are you his family?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for your help ma'am."

Oh fucking hell, it took me less than 5 minutes to find his wallet in the center console of the car, so they didn't know who to call. No wonder we hadn't heard anything about him. The car is registered to Ed and he has no legally recognized next of kin because this damn state won't recognize Carlisle. According to the law, there was no one to call for Ed so he was just laid up in some hospital somewhere. What are those skanky looking girls doing staring at me? Gross, as if I have time for that, I'm headed to the nearest hospital to see if I can convince the powers that be that my "brother" is in need of me.

"Yes, I am here about a guy who was brought in from a car accident this morning out near Clackamas? Ed Cullen? He's my older brother and I've been trying to find him all morning, I found his car and the lady said they brought him here."

"Yes, Mr?"

"I'm Emmett; we had different mothers, same father. That's why I'm the good looking one. I have his wallet and his insurance information as well as all his other stuff. Can I see him?"

"Let me check with him and see if he's awake yet and ready for visitors."

Oh thank God! That tells me he's not dead. I can call mom now. "Mom, I found him! He was in an accident out near the Lil Red Store. He's at Legacy and I'm getting ready to go see him right now. I'll call you when I know more, but it sounds like he's okay for the most part, but his car is thrashed."

**Epov**

"Mr. Cullen? Sir? Your brother is here to see you, are you up for visitors?"

Brother? Oh finally! Someone has found me! It's about damn time. These bitches won't help me out and I can't find my phone, and embarrassing damn thing is, without my phone, I don't know anybody's phone numbers so I haven't been able to call anyone to let them know I am alive. Of course once Bella finds out my phone is missing, I may not be for long.

"


	9. Chapter 9

**Epov**

"Man you have no idea how damn glad I am to see you! These people don't seem to understand I am okay, just a little sore, and that isn't just from the accident, they are determined to try every damn test in the book on my poor head, but I am FINE and I want to go the fuck back to my car and get my phone."

"Ed, you look like shit! Your face is all black and blue and swollen up and you have blood everywhere! I don't blame them for keeping your goofy ass locked up in here. I brought your wallet and i.d. to you and I called mom and everybody to let them know what happened. Mom is sending Jasper to pick of Carlisle so he isn't driving here all freaked out."

"Do you have my phone? The nurses and the cops said they couldn't find it. I had it in the bracket on the dash and all I can think of was that when I hit the post, it popped loose and flew out the window or something."

"I don't have your phone. I didn't see it in the car at all"

"Em, this is really, really, important. I need you to go back to where the accident happened and I need you to find that phone, it's the most important thing in the world, in fact its life and death, okay? Please, find it! Go now, find the phone."

"Okay man, calm down. I'm going. I'll let the nurses know to let mom and everyone else in to see you, but relax, okay? I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Em, I love you man."

**Cpov**

The most gut sick and terrified I have been in the last 20 years was on the trip over to Legacy. I had anticipated a fight to get in to see him, but luckily the charge nurse and I had worked together a few years ago and we had a great rapport. She understood and let us in after giving me the basics.

"He has a mild concussion, a fractured cheekbone and some broken teeth which will drive him crazy until he gets them fixed, as well as some bruised ribs, but beyond that he is fine and we will be discharging him in a few hours. He's a lil cutie pie you ole dog, how do you rate that?"

"I don't know. He keeps me young and I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"Well, if you ever get tired of him, send him my direction; I'll see if I can turn him."

"I'll keep you in mind, but I plan on growing old with him."

"Hey, who is the small cutie pie with you? He looks familiar but I can't place him. I damn sure wouldn't kick him out of my bed."

'He's married with 3 kids and he's my nephew, so I'm sorry, he's a no go."

"Damn too bad, though I wasn't holding much hope anyway, I would have figured he was one of your team anyway."

"It's often up for debate, but for now, he's pretty straight. So is the discharge almost complete? I can take him home and just put him to bed?"

"Yes, but at least let the poor boy rest for a couple days before you do anything to him you kinky bastard."

'Oh I will, at least a couple of days."

"Well, why don't we go wake him up and tell him he can go home? I'm sure he's about sick and tired of all these hags around here leering at him like he's a prime cut of meat. I had to just about threaten violence to keep them from catheterizing him just so they could get a look at the goods."

**Jpov**

If I had ever doubted my uncles love for Eddie,(the fucker) I had it wiped away seeing his face when he walked into that room. He looked at him like I look at Bella and my kids, like there is nothing else in the world worth breathing for. He had been soo quiet and tense on the ride over that I had thought he was angry at Ed for wrecking his car, but I know now he had been scared Ed was really hurt. He really did look pretty jacked up, with a bruised up and swollen face, but Unc didn't even pause, he just gently started kissing the places that didn't have cuts and scrapes on them and until Ed woke up and then they hugged each other, crying and saying how much they loved each other. It was pretty fucking awkward being in there until Ed called me over.

"Jasper, I am soo sorry, but listen, you have got to go help Em look at the crash scene, my phone! It's missing. You have got to find it."

"Ed, it's just a phone, its replaceable, it's not a big deal. Don't you guys have the insurance on it?"

"Jasper, you don't understand, the last 10 minutes of last night are on that phone. I didn't get them uploaded to my computer."

"Well, don't you think it got destroyed in the crash or that your security code will keep them out? I have one set up on mine and if they try it 10 times and fail, it erases the phone."

"Jas…I don't have that on my phone because I kept forgetting the code myself and do you really want to take the chance that it got destroyed or that it fell into the wrong hands?"

"Can you guys get a cab home?  
>"Not a problem, you know where the scene is, right?"<p>

"Yeah, Em texted me about it a little while ago, I'm familiar with the area."

"Jasper, I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Ed, I know man, don't worry about it. We will figure this out one way or the other, I'm just really glad you are okay."

"I love you man, and not in the gay way, at least not too much, but in the 'glad you are my family way."

"Me too you fucker, me too, Unc, get him home and tucked in safely. Tell Bella I'll be home with Em after a while and tell her not to worry, we will figure this all out one way or the other.

**Bpov**

Thank God, Ed is okay. Yeah, the phone missing is scary as hell, but if Jasper is not freaking out too badly, then I am not going to freak out too badly, after all, what can we do? Hopefully the phone got destroyed in the accident and the video got lost, but if it didn't, maybe it ended up in the hands of someone who would be skeeved out by the sex, have no idea what or who they hell they were looking at and simply wipe the phone and consider themselves lucky to be the owners of a new, top of the line Iphone. The GPS tracking showed the phone to be in the same general vicinity as the accident, and there hadn't been any calls made on it or texts sent, so I was hoping like hell it was simply laying in the ditch, waiting for the guys to find it, after all, what were the odds of someone who even knew who the hell Jasper was, finding it?

**Jpov**

"Hey Em, any luck finding Ed's phone?"

"Nah, nothing yet, I went long the entire track where the car went off the road and into the ditch to where it impacted, but I didn't find anything. The ditch is pretty full of water at that one part and I am not going fishing through all the muck and the mud for it, because if it's in the water, it's a goner anyway. He just needs to call it a loss and get it replaced. I know he loved it and he was really upset about losing it, but it's only a phone. I'm getting tired of being out here in the rain getting my ass eye-molested by the local fuglies, so I say we call it a night and head home."

"Yeah, I can see what you are talking about, what is the deal with those two?"

"I don't know man; they have been hanging out around the store since I first got here, giggling and staring at me like I was going to do a trick for them or something, but since you got here they have been about to kill themselves trying not to get caught staring at you."

"Maybe they are fans of mine, I wonder if they know anything or if they might be willing to keep an eye out for Ed's phone for a small reward? I'm gonna go talk to them."

"Jess! Look who is coming over here! Oh MM GEE! What the hell! Do you think he knows?"

"He doesn't yet but if you keep acting like a fucking spazz he will! Chill the fuck out!"

"Hello ladies, my name is…"

"I know who you are! You are Jasper Whitlock! I saw your last movie and I've been to two of your concerts!"

"Ah, well thank ya, darlin. I am always glad to meet a fan. "

"What are you doing over here in Clackamas?"

"Well, a good buddy of mine got in a lil fender bender this morning and lost his Iphone, and me and Em here were trying to help him out by finding it. Has either of you lovely ladies happened to come across an Iphone 4s or have you seen anybody picking anything up round bouts here? We are even offering a reward for it because it had some of the fella's important information and stuff in it."

"How much of a reward?  
>"Well, I don't rightly know, but I imagine it would be enough for the person to get themselves their very own brand new Iphone 4."<p>

'Wow, that information must be really important."

'Why yes, lil lady, I imagine it is. Here is an email address for you to contact if you happen to find it or hear anything about it, and I dang sure would be much obliged."

"Can we get a picture with you?"

"Well sure you can, darling! Cuddle in close now."

**Empov**

What the hell is going on with him? His accent has gotten so damn strong I expect to hear banjos any minute and he's chatting up those two skanks like he's their new best friend, it's really gross! Especially the way the one with the weird pig tails keeps staring at his crotch like she's going to straddle him any minute. I'm freaking out just a little, but luckily they pretty much ignore me once he starts chatting them up.

"Dude…uh, what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just sounded more Southern than Yosemite Sam and you acted like you were about ready to bone that one chick. What the hell is up with the accent?"  
>"Chicks dig the whole Southern or Texas thing, its kinda like their Knight in shining armor has shown up, ladies and panties fell for it all the time."<p>

"Riiiight, all it made me think of was banjos. Does mom know you can do that?"

"Who do you think was my last victim?"

"Dude, don't make me hit you. So, you think those skanks know anything?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I snapped a picture of them so if anything comes up, at least we know who to go looking for."

"What do we do now Ange! He took our picture! We can't do anything with that phone; he will come looking for us!"

"And do what, Jess? Did you not notice how short he is? He's almost taller lying down if you get my drift! He aint gonna do shit. That boy with him might be big but I'm willing to bet he aint gonna do shit either. We will just upload all of it to my laptop and save it, get Werewolf boy to jailbreak and wipe the phone and sell that bitch for some party money! Well save that video for a rainy day. Right now aint nobody give a shit about him because he aint done nothing in a long time and we are probably some of the only bitches in the city who know who the hell he is, so if he gets popular and people give a shit, then we know he will care and he probably won't remember who the hell we are."

"Daaayyyum, you are like an evil genius or some shit, I swear!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Rpov**

It had taken! I didn't tell anyone the first week after I knew, except for Jasper, and I swore him to secrecy, but I was dying to tell someone and I figured puppy deserved to be the first to know. I must have sent the stock of EPT up by half again that first week with all the tests I took, just to keep confirming it, afraid I was seeing things, but after the 10th one came up positive so damn fast I barely had time to put it down, I knew it true.

I called him to come over to the house under the guise of needing him to pick up some lights for the scene him an Marcus were going to film later in the week. Mark was gone to the store picking up a few things we needed for the house and I don't think I even let puppy get all the way out of his car before I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Rose! What's the matter?"

"It took! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you, gal! This is the best news ever! Have you told Marcus yet?"

'No! We aren't going to tell anyone until after I get to the doctor and get it all confirmed and make sure everything is okay, but I thought you should be the first to know."

"Wow! I'm honored. Rose, I hope it all works out for you. I'm so damn happy for you and I can't wait to see you big as a house with your babies, I know you will be a fantastic mom."

"I owe you so much Jasper; we really appreciate this more than you will ever know."

"Hey, it's what family does for family. So when do you see the doctor?"

"I have an appointment this afternoon, so maybe I will be able to say something after that, I'm just soo afraid to jinx things."

"Rose, don't worry. One way or another, we are going to get you a baby or two. I just know it."

He was right. At my appointment I found out that it looked like everything was just fine, except that they had implanted 2 hoping one might take, and both had taken.

I decided not to tell anyone else for a while. The doctor warned me that it was still very early in and I could lose them due to a long laundry list of reasons that I really didn't even want to think about. Every time I went to the bathroom I was afraid to look down, afraid that I would see the beginning of the end of our hopes and dreams, but luckily, nothing.

Ed had recovered from his accident and was almost a different man. I wasn't sure I liked it. He was subdued and less snarky and he was deferential to Jasper and Mark to the point of almost kissing their asses, but not in an entertaining way, in a sad and pathetic way. We all missed the Ed that was always playing jokes on everyone and making comments. The new Ed seemed apologetic for everything and it had to stop.

"Puppy, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure Rose, I'll be right over."

Jasper was the only one who should be worried about the missing phone, he had the most on the line if that video ever got out and he was actually the calmest about it. He had said that Ed getting hurt and all the stuff they had faced with Charlie had helped him to realize that there was more to life that what people thought of you and some career. If didn't matter to him and he wasn't freaking out or upset, then why was Ed?"

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling."

"I feel great for someone who is carrying twins."

"Oh my God! Are you kidding, both of them took?"

"Yeah, both of them took."

"Wow! That is incredible. So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"I was thinking I would tell Marcus and Bella and Ed, after we finish filming tomorrow night and everyone else at breakfast the next day."

"That sounds good. I still can't believe we are actually filming tomorrow."

"Well, you saw for yourself, the hits on your pictures and presales are really high. You are going to make bank on it in short order. "

"I'm still nervous. What if I hurt him? It's been a long time since I have done that and I just don't know what my control will be like."

"Well, have you thought about switching it up, he would be very gentle and I'm telling you, that would send sales through the roof."

"I've thought about it, but I don't know. I guess we will just have to get into the scene and see what happens. Maybe Ed will have some ideas."

"That's the main reason I called you over here today, we have to do something about Ed, he's is not himself and I don't know what is wrong with him but I don't like it."

"I've noticed it too; he's just not Ed anymore. Have you spoken to Carlisle?"

"Not yet but I'm about ready to, he's so damn hard to catch with all the extra shifts he's been working at the hospital. I left a message for him on his phone this morning, but he hasn't called me back yet."

"Well, have you tried talking to Ed? I told him that I wasn't worried about the video getting out, that even if those girls did have the video, the minute they tried to do anything with it, we would just threaten them with a bunch of legal repercussions and let the cards fall where they may. I told him that life is too short to be worried about stuff like that, but he said that I was just "being nice", if that fucker knows anything about me; he should know that I'm not capable of just being nice for the hell of it.

**Epov**

I fucked up. I fucked up so badly and now my friends were at risk of being embarrassed and maybe having their lives ruined because of my stupidity. If I hadn't been in such a hurry to get into Carlisle's pants that night, and maybe spent a little more time doing what I should have been doing, like downloading that video off my phone onto my computer where it would be safe instead of leaving it on a phone that was easily lost or stolen because I couldn't even remember to keep a damn security code on it. I didn't deserve to have friends like Jasper and Marcus, after all the teasing and harassment I had inflicted on them over the past couple of years, then losing a 10 minute clip of video that could out them both as something they aren't, they both graciously forgiven me and told me not to even worry about it! How in the hell could I not worry about it? I always downloaded and wiped the video of me and Carlisle off my phone or the camera, so why had I treated them any differently? Because I took them for granted, that's why. I'm an asshole.

"ED! Hey Ed! Are you home?"

"Yeah Rose, I'm back here in my room."

"What the hell are you doing back here, it's after lunchtime and I need someone to go with me to pick up some decent bedding for Bella and Jaspers bedroom, that stuff they have won't do for the shoot and I need your flair for what will look good."

"Hey! Our bedroom looks just fine ill have you know."

"Oh hey Jasper, I didn't hear you come in."

"I was being quiet. Nice room Ed, I don't think I've ever been in here. You guys sure have a lot of mirrors and metal."

"Oh that's nothing Jasper, come over here and look."

"Roossseeee! Don't go traumatizing the straight man."

"Oh can it Ed, he's not as straight as he pretends to be, right Jasper?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Say what? Okay, my interest in life just got reestablished.

"Jasper is afraid he will hurt Marcus if he tops first, and we are trying to figure out the scene for tomorrow night, so you need to get over yourself and be prepared to slam back into things (so to speak), and handle your directing duties, and if you are sitting around having a pity party constantly, we are afraid you aren't going to be able to do that.

"YOU are afraid you are going to hurt Marcus?"

"Well now you did it puppy."

"Hey, at least he's laughing again."

"I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself if he doesn't stop soon."

"I think I'm going to hurt him if he doesn't stop soon. So what were you going to show me over here? Holy Mother of God! Is that a pommel horse? Are those riding crops? Oh damn you Rose! How the hell am I supposed to be able to get it up now that I have seen that? What the hell would you even use that for? Wait! No! . ! Ed?"

"But Jasper! I was actually going to incorporate that in one of the videos. If you look over on the far side, you can see there are a couple of leather cuffs that are in just the right place of either a big man's wrists or a small man's ankles."

"Fuck you, Ed! Fuck you!"

"Now Jasper, how unfair, you are worried about hurting Marcus but not little ole me? Why you BRUTE! I am hurt!"

**Rpov**

Uh oh this had the potential to get interesting. I'm sitting my ass down so I have a clear, but safe view of this little bit of fun, Ed may be taller and broader than Jasper, but Jasper had been working out with Marcus, getting in shape and toned so he would look good on camera while they waited for Ed to recover, and Ed had gotten a little flabby. If puppy decided to wrestle with him just for shits and giggles, it would be pretty evenly matched and probably pretty damn funny.

"Oooof! Get off me you weirdo! Your uncle would soo not approve of this! It's a little too close to incest, don't you think? Oh no you don't! You only think you can pin me! Akk! Okay, Okay! Eww!"

Okay, that was surprising. Looks like Jaspers time working out with Marcus had paid off. Poor Ed should be glad it was fairly early in the day and Jasper hadn't been working in the yard.

"If you boys are done making out, can we get this show on the road? We need to get to the mall and get something decent for that bedroom and get the lighting set up for tonight."

"We good, Ed? You get that I forgive you and that it's not a deal? Shit happens man; it's not worth dwelling on and getting depressed over. Right now more than ever we need your smartassed snarky self to help get this show on the road. Just make sure the rest of the stuff goes straight to the computer and no worries."

"God, man. I just feel so damn bad about it. I worry that it's going to cause you problems."

"Look, the only people I worry about it causing problems with are my folks and trust me, when it comes to me, they are used to it, so it's not even a thing. Now, get your ass in the shower and get ready, we have a busy day ahead of us and lots of shit to get done."

"Jeeze! Why don't you two just kiss and make up already! I'm about to barf over here."

"Well, we would, but really, it would be a little too close to incest, and besides, you watching without Bella here? That would be just waay wrong."

"Tmi Jasper, Tmi"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bpov**

Tonight is the night. I don't know who is more nervous about what is about to happen, Jasper or me? I know he sees this as just another acting part and that he and Marcus are nothing more than friends, but knowing he has wandered both sides of the fence in the past leave me wondering if I will be enough for him after this?

We have both enjoyed putting to use the toys that Rose had bought for us, and we had used everything, (except for the King Dong), that Jasper had tossed at Rose and told her to save it for Marcus after he was done with him, but the thing was, they still hadn't decided who was doing who and or what to whom. The only things that we did know for sure was that Em was staying over with a friend for the night, Carlisle was coming over to handle the kids needs and make sure they were tucked into bed and any needs they might have were met so that filming wouldn't be interrupted by anyone or anything.

We planned to lock the doors and hopefully film the scene uninterrupted from start to finish in one take in order to make it seem more intimate and real. Ed was talking that he was going with minimal direction, preferring instead to let Marcus and Jasper run things, with just a few minor interruptions for camera repositioning and lighting changes, he hoped to not have to stop or have Jasper or Marcus pause for anything other than their own nerves if need be. Ed was going to film everything and then edit the final product over the next few days and then show it to us before uploading it to the site.

Jasper had been very affectionate lately, hell, affectionate is not the word, horny is more like it. I don't know if it was because he was feeling the need to establish himself as a masculine man or what, but he had taken advantage of every spare moment we had to either pull me into the bedroom, the bathroom, the closet and even the back seat of our car in the garage for all kind of demented things. I didn't mind, and I damn sure appreciated the fact that since he had been working out regularly he had gotten some bulk to him as well as some stamina, but I was still worried he was going to wear it out before he time for the shoot, so I called a sex hiatus the day of, because honestly, I was a bit weary too, and a little achy in my lower parts. I needed to get my IUD checked, and with no insurance at the moment, I didn't want to risk any further additions to our already sizeable family, especially since 3 toddlers who were into everything all the time were keeping us on our toes.

The day seemed to shoot past us, I spent it searching more of the online job banks, sending out more resumes, and following up on job leads that I had gotten from friends and contacts that I had made over the years, so far nothing had come up.

Carlisle called mid-day to let us know that the phone company had notified him the that phone had vanished off their tracking system and that meant that either it had either finally succumbed to the elements and died or whomever had it had gotten it, "jailbroken and wiped", with no proof of its actual destruction or the erasure of the video, I still felt pretty uneasy, but it was a little comforting that it was looking more and more like it had ended up in the watery grave of the drainage ditch and finally drowned.

I found Jasper hanging out with the kids in the playroom watching cartoons and gave him the news.

"Hey, you know those things will rot your brain?"

"I think it's too late."

"Why are you letting Charlie draw on your pants leg with that marker?"

"He is expressing his artistic drive, and besides, it's better than where he started drawing."

He turned Emmy to the side and pointed to her cheek; she huffed in irritation and said, "Charlie's being bad!"

"Yeah, he is. I think daddy is being bad too. Should I punish them both?"

She giggled and without turning her attention from the TV screen she said, "YES! Both of them to time out in Emmett's room where it smells like feet and butt!"

"Hey! What did I do to you young lady!" Jasper feigned mock horror and snatched her up, tickling her on the sides as she shrieked and tried to wiggle away. Charlie tackled them both and a free for all ensued with Jasper wrestling all three children into submission by rubbing his scruffy beard along their necks causing them to shriek and giggle until two of them threatened to pee.

"You win, daddy! You WIN!"

Jasper jumped up and pretended to pound on his chest like a gorilla, causing even more giggles, followed by a round of, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, crew. Let's go have some lunch and see if Eddie and Rose are coming over for lunch too."

**Jpov**

I was trying to not let things get to me. We had gotten quite a few more calls from the billing department of the hospital and it turned out that the insurance company was denying over forty-three thousand in medical bills for Charlie, and while they were willing to reduce that down to a generous thirty-two thousand, they wanted us to start paying on it right away. Bella's car had been found in a raid on a NW area chop shop, they identified it by the vin numbers on the frame, so it was a goner and there wasn't even enough left to salvage. Taxes were coming due soon and the monthly bills had not stopped, so the check Ed brought to us from the early profits off the teaser video he had put up to generate interest, really had been needed and helpful, but it hadn't gone very far. I knew there was more coming in, but the big money that was going to be the game changer for us, was going to come from what we shot tonight. Ed said he had gotten thousands of hits from all over the world and there was plenty of interest building. I just had to be able to perform.

It wasn't that I found Marcus unattractive, he was a good looking guy after all, and it was flattering that he obviously wanted to do this with me, but I couldn't help but be worried that Bella was going to freak out and not want to be with me after she watched me with a guy, no matter what direction things happened to go.

She had surprised the hell out of me with all the things she had pulled out of that bag in the past few weeks and the more dominant side of her personality really had come out. Eddie (the fucker!), had given me a knowing smirk more than a couple times as I came gingerly walking in for lunch and his comments of, 'What's the matter Jasper, not feeling on Top of the world today?" never failed to make Bella blush the brightest red I have ever seen, so I guess there was more than one plus side to it. I knew I could handle going either way with Marcus, I just didn't know if Bella could handle seeing it, no matter how many times she told me she was fine with it.

Rose and Eddie showed up for lunch like we expected and after we got the kids fed and then put down for naps, we went to get the room ready for the evenings work. Ed wanted us to move the bed out towards the middle of the room and remove all the personal stuff like pictures and things that might make it easy for someone to figure out who we actually were.

"Damn! Do you two have to have such a heavy damn bed? What is this thing made of, lead?"

"Actually it's made of Mesquite and cast iron, so you are pretty close to right, add in the mattress and box springs and it's not the lightest thing in the world, but when you get as crazy as we do, you need a good sturdy piece of equipment to work on."

"Oh jeeze, Jasper!"

"Yeah, we will see how crazy you get tonight, which reminds me, have you decided yet?"

"Nah, I haven't seen Marcus in a few days. Where is he, by the way? He could be over here helping move some of this stuff."

"He needed a refresher on some of his waxing work so I sent him to see Irina, which reminds me, how are you looking?"

"He's fine Rose, it takes him a month to grow a decent mustache, so it's not like it grows back anywhere else any quicker."

"Hey! That's not very nice! It may be true, but not nice!"

"Ed, we will want you to help him shape up the scraggly assed beard before we get to it tonight, we want him looking his best and that beard aint gonna cut it."

"That is next on my list as well as deciding how the scene is starting. As much as I hate to say it, Jasper is going to have to avoid talking unless he can disguise his voice. I've watched a few of his movies to get an idea of his movements and mannerisms that might be a tell for him, and his voice is pretty much a dead giveaway, especially to his more loyal fans. Most of them won't know about his tattoo changes so that will throw many of them off the scent as well as the facial hair, and with the little bit of concealer we are going to use on his face, we can hide some of his more distinctive features, but if he says too much, that will ruin it."

"Play music in the background."

"In order to do that, we would have to have the rights to the music."

I swear, do they forget what the hell I used to do? What I have been trying to get back into doing? It's really hard to not have hurt feelings sometimes.

"I have a tape of just me screwing around on the piano, trying to work out a new song I was writing. There aren't any lyrics or anything, it's just a piano track, and it's actually pretty decent. It goes on for about 5 minutes and if you put it on a playback loop it should work, that way if I do say anything, it might provide just enough distraction and I will make sure to remember to keep the accent under control."

"I don't think you can Jasper. Uh, when you are in the middle of things, you tend to get really vocal and your accent gets even thicker. It's kinda a turn on for me, but unless we muzzle you…"

Oh fuck no. She had to go and say it. I can see the gleam in everyone's eyes and I know exactly what they are thinking and it all involves me and that damn gag Carlisle gave her.

'Tell you what, let's start off with what I suggested and if it becomes a problem, then we will break that thing out."

"What thing, Jasper? Why whatever are you talking about?"

"You don't know, Rose? After these two perverts caused Em to just about break down their bedroom door to rescue Jasper because he thought he was being hurt, Carlisle gave Bella our spare ball gag so it didn't happen again."

"Oh really? Why you naughty, naughty, weirdo's! Traumatizing my poor nephew that way, no wonder he has been staying over at his friend's house so much lately!"

"You two can both kiss my ass."

"But Jasper, you said weren't into that."

"Ed, don't make me kick your ass."

"No S&M tonight, Puppy, we will have to see how the regular sex works out and if you two want to explore that market later, well…"

" Et tu Rose? I'm going to go take a nap in the spare room, Bella? Want to join me?"

"Uh not right now honey, I'm going to help Ed and Rose finish up in here and then I've got to get an early start on dinner so it will be ready for Carlisle when he gets here. I don't want him to have to do much of anything other than have a nice quiet dinner and relax after working all day. You go ahead and lie down and rest and if we get done Ill join you in a bit."

"Oh, okay. Well, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, get some rest."

"AWWWW! Aren't you two just precious for a couple of deviants? Stay off your wife Jasper! You need to save that energy up for tonight."

'Whatever Ed! I have plenty of energy; I can take care of business tonight 10 times over."

"Uh huh, sure. Well, we may need to find out, so go get some rest and make sure you are drinking lots of water!"

**Rpov**

"He sure is nervous about tonight isn't he? Do you think he is going to back out?"

"I don't know what has been up with him lately, he's been extremely affectionate lately, and in fact I can't even walk by the bathroom or a closet the same time as him without getting drug inside. It's been a blessing and a curse being married to a younger man these past few weeks because he's been at me so much my parts about need warranty work."

"From what I have seen Bella, you aren't the only one who has been getting a little bit of a work out. I seem to remember Jasper not sitting down to quickly the other day, hmm? Did he manage it well or should Marcus be prepared to bring a pillow for the trip home?"

"Oh hush Ed!"

"No, seriously, Bella. How did he do with it? Marcus is good to go either way, but there is some stuff that needs to be done if he's going to be on the receiving end of things."

"Eww."

"Rose, just tell him to be ready to bottom. I have a feeling by the way things are sounding that Jasper is not quite ready for that yet."

"I'm already sending the text to him. He's okay with whichever way it end ups being. Let's get the rest of this set up and check the angles and lighting. Bella, those speakers of yours can stay, we will try that music in the background idea of Jaspers, it's actually pretty good and also Ed can cover over anything with the mixer on his computer by raising parts of it. Let's make sure all the tools and whatever they might want are handy as well."

"Bella, so who gets the cuffs?"

"Nobody cuffs me."

"Oh boy, so considering those were attached to the bed frame, should we be assuming that they get a frequent work out?"

"Well…frequent enough. He kinda likes them at the right time."

"I think we may have just the right time."

**Bpov**

Oh I'm going to have to make sure he is on board with that one. Yeah, he does seem to like to give up control a little, but this is a whole nuther country of giving up control and even with me there to protect him, would he be comfortable with the scenario Ed had come up with? Everybody was due back in about an hour and he was still napping, so while the kids were having an early dinner with Emmett in the kitchen I was going to go wake my man up in a nice way and see just what he wanted to do instead of allowing it to be sprung on him.

"Mmm, I don't feel 5'0clock shadow so I know that aint Marcus. I must have been a good boy to be getting woke up in this way."

Yeah, I was right, his accent gets really strong when he's in the midst of things and he just cannot shut up. He even moans with an accent. It's all good when it's just me and him, but Ed was right, the other fans that were still out there would recognize his voice in a heartbeat and the jig would be up. The resultant additional sales would probably be pretty huge, but it would almost guarantee his family would find out about it too.

"Well, well, well, I think that just violated the sex hiatus you had imposed on me for today, so am I going to have to punish you or what?"

"Sorry sweet heart, we don't have time for that. You are going to need to get into the shower pretty soon. Em is having dinner with the kids and getting ready to leave and Carlisle will be here soon. I need to run an idea past you."

"You can run anything you want past me right now. I'm a happy man."

"Handcuffs."

"Handcuffs?"

"Yeah, one of you take the power. Since you are a little worried about hurting Marcus, you could let him take it and that might ease your fears about me watching as well. I'll be there to make sure you are safe and we will use the safe word, but if you aren't comfortable with that, then you could use them on him. Ed thinks it ads something to the whole scene and would really help bring in all kinds of viewers, especially in Europe."

"So how does he want us to play it? A good cop/bad cop scenario situation or just a bedroom kink?"

"Probably the bedroom kink scene because we don't have all the props for the cop scene. Just let them be introduced like we do it and go from there. Maybe play up a little struggle, but remember to try not to talk too much because honey, bless your heart, there is just no hiding that accent."

'That sounds doable. Mark and I will talk before we begin and make sure we are on the same page. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Honey, I love you and that is not going to change, I promise."

"Well then I guess as soon as the gangs all here it will be show time."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Wanna talk about performance anxiety? I wrote TWO versions of this after agonizing over it since the last chapter posted! Ya'll know I keep a pretty regular posting schedule, but I just could not make up my mind how to make this go down,(so to speak), and I really wanted to get it right. Popular opinion is that this is the best way to go. I tend to agree. Hope ya'll enjoy. **

**Jpov**

Its time, once I walk through that door and locked it behind me, I am going to be doing things on camera that I have only ever done in private and then maybe a few things that I have never done or even considered doing, all to keep my family from ending up poverty stricken. Did I think it was worth it? Damn right! Would I do worse things for them? Damn right! I loved my woman and my kids and I would do anything for them, and I do mean anything. I don't give a rats furry, dragging testes what people think of me as long as my family have what they need.

Marcus is a good guy, he knows I'm still a little nervous about things but he has promised to take things slow and work at my speed. Ed,(the fucker!) said he can edit out any problems, and with what Bella and Ed suggested, I think I can do this. I can hear the music beginning so I guess that means they are set up for me, all I have to do is walk through that door. Well, here goes.

Whoa, why does he seem so much taller and broader now? Maybe it's because I've only been this close to him once before and I really wasn't dwelling on what we were going to be doing? I aint gonna lie, the man can really kiss. I don't even notice that we have gone from near the door to over to the bed until the backs of my knees hit the mattress and he's laying me back up on the bed. Being with someone that can bench-press you like its nothing is a bit intimidating, but he's the one with the shaking hands for some reason. He can hardly unbutton my shirt his hands are shaking so hard, so I take pity on him and help him, and then I pull his off over his head. Good Lord, I think his pecs are bigger than Bellas tits just about! I wonder if he likes some of the same things I do.

Oh, that would be a pretty enthusiastic, "Yep!" They say I'm vocal? Jeesh! I think Marcus might be the one that needs the ball gag in this here scene. I know they don't want me talking out loud, but I can whisper to him, and that's going to drive him right up the wall.

**Mpov**

Oh my God! What the hell is he doing to me? I'll admit it; I would go gay for him. I would never leave my Rose, but I would damn sure add him to the equation in a heartbeat. Call me a weirdo all you want, but the lil guy has it going on. He's got that cocky lil bit of confidence that gives him a swagger you want to just pin up against a wall and fuck out of him, but then he's pretty with those full lips and those cheekbones that should only be on a chick and he's so slim and tight looking. Bella is a lucky damn woman and she knows it. She's standing over there in the corner watching me like a hawk and I knew she meant business when she told me that if he safe worded or signaled to her, I had "Better stop and let him up right away or brother in law she loved or no brother in law she would kick my ass", I knew she not only meant it, but that she could probably do it, but I think she was worried about the wrong man. He already has me tied in knots so badly that I will be lucky to make it through five minutes of this scene without shooting all over the place.

Ed had figured him for a power bottom, but the man was acting like a full on top and I am content to pretty much just let him run the damn show if it means I get to continue feeling like this. The working out we had been doing together had added a few pounds to him so he looked less like a starved down teen boy and more like a runner, and he has the beginning of a six pack going on, but all of that is secondary to the wonders that are those damn hands of his. The man knows things…amazing things and if he keeps working my dick over like that I'm going to …think of football! Think of coach and that time he wore those too short, shorts! Oh God! I thought his hands were talented, his mouth…oh I'm gone. I can't, I'm gonna cum! Arrhh! What the hell! No! Don't stop! Ohhh…damn, he is not messing around!

"You're gonna what?"

"Isn't that a song?"

"Oh, I'm not a screamer."

"What do you mean I will be?"

**Epov**

Talk about being wrong about a person. I never thought that Jasper would be capable of following through the way he has, and I damn sure never thought it would be as hot as it is to watch! What he did that night at Rose's house was just a small sample, and he mostly was the one getting, but to see him totally take control of a man that makes at least two of him, dominate him to the point that Marcus is nothing but a quivering mess on the bed, while demonstrating cock sucking skills that would make a pro look like a slacker, is mind blowing. I thought Carlisle was good a giving blow jobs, but after watching Jasper work over Marcus, I feel like I have been missing out on something, I mean, the man could give lessons.

Things are moving so damn fast that I am having a hard time keeping up with what is going on, but it's pretty damn obvious Marcus is enjoying himself. I'm glad we bought the Maintain, thinking that if Jasper bottomed he would need the numbing to ease things, but it looks like we might need to use it on Mark to help him last long enough for the video to make at least the 5 minute mark, but whoa…what the hell? Jasper is really going to top? This is going to be good. Mark is already putty in his hands, and while I can't hear what Jasper is whispering to him, I can only imagine because of Marks answers and the look on his face as Jasper fastens the cuffs around his wrists, pinioning the bigger man to the cross beam of the bed frame, and leaving him at the mercy of Jasper who quickly stuffs the pillows from the bed under Marcus's chest to support him as Jasper moves in behind him and begins slowly and teasingly preparing the large man.

**Jpov**

Oh boy. Well, I think Ed, (the fucker!) was pretty shocked if the fact his jaw bounced off the floor a couple of times was any indication. So I know a little about giving a hummer, what of it? I know what I like and well, it's pretty easy to extrapolate from there. Bella and I had talked about that and she knew I was probably going to end up giving head and while she wasn't thrilled by the idea, she wasn't against it. It's just part of the deal; kinda a tit for tat sort of thing, (so to speak), and it really seemed to get Marks attention. I wasn't going to let him come until I was in him because I had watched enough of the videos to know that if it was done right, it could be really hot, and dammit, I intended to do it right.

I know I threw everyone for a loop, including Mark when I came in and took control of things, but I just walked through that door and realized how damn big he was and that old saying, "It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." Came into my head and I decided that this puppy was ready to do something that started with an "F" and I would much rather be on the giving end of that deal than the receiving, at least in the beginning and Marcus seemed more than willing to go along with whatever I suggested.

Maintaining my control was going to be easier since I had gotten a feel for just what to do and how someone going to fast could damn sure put you out of the mood for any further fun in a big hurry and make you more than a little annoyed. I didn't want Mark annoyed at me, so Iwas going to do the breathing exercises Bella had taught me, and I planned to take my time with him, the special lube that they had brought for us thinking I was going to be the one on the other side of this venture was going to be helpful in all kinds of ways.

**Rpov **

I thought for a minute we were going to have to get a step ladder, but damned if puppy didn't put Mark just how he wanted him and make him stay put. I don't know what the hell he was telling him, and what kind of power he had over him, but I wanted to be taught how to make it work for me and I wanted to know what the hell he was whispering in Marks ear! It's had to be some filthy stuff because Mark was blushing all the way down to his toes,(what I could see of them), and the groans and moans coming out of Mark as Jasper started preparing him and nipping at his back like some demented terrier were enough to make me want to break out a fan. Bella was watching with a grin on her face that told me she had known the shit was going to go down this way all long.

"Well that's just dirty pool."

"What's that?"

"You set us up, we thought Jasper was going to be getting topped because he was worried about hurting Marcus and yet, there he is, about to top."

"Huh, yeah…imagine that. I guess he is just full of surprises, isn't he?"

'What is he whispering to Marcus?"

"I have no idea, and with Jasper, there is really no telling. The man has the filthiest mouth and is completely demented when it comes to talking dirty, for all I know he could be singing him one of his songs."

"Oh that's just perverse."

"I hope Carlisle doesn't hear all the commotion and get worried like Emmett did; I never expected that Marcus would be so vocal!"

"Usually he isn't, this is a side of him I have never seen before. I told you that he has a bit of a thing for Jasper didn't I? Well, if it wasn't for me, you would totally be dealing with a stalker for Jasper in Marcus, he's wanted to hit that tight little package for quite a while, I just never thought he would want to be hit by it."

**Epov**

No man should be able to do that with his hips, I mean really? He's my age and even I can't move like that! It's like he's double jointed or something and on speed! What the hell? If this video doesn't make any money, he could damn sure make some cash as a high end gigolo! I will gladly be his pimp.

I don't think I've seen that many variations of positions in that amount of time in any video I've ever seen, the man is like a machine! Poor Marcus has been fighting coming for the last 5 minutes and he's begging Jasper to let him come, but every time it looks like he's going for it, Jasper reaches around and chokes it off. They are both dripping sweat and Marcus is about ready to Hulk out and remove the cuffs himself so he can take the matter in hand, when Jasper takes the key from around his neck and uncuffs Marcus, pulls him down onto his back on the bed, and then resuming his place, with only a slight pause to lean way up to whisper something else in Marcus's ear and then kiss him in a way that left no doubt he had been kissed, Jasper reentered Marcus and resumed a punishing pace that had them both grunting and gasping and in Jaspers case, cursing, until as the end hit them both at the same time, Jasper reached down and grasped Marcus's dick and pumped until Mark was nothing but a twitching mass in the sheets with a sated and grinning Jasper laying partially on him, and partially on the bed.

"AND CUT!"

"Did I do okay?"

"Did you get it all?"

"I think I need to start smoking now."

"Bella, if you ever divorce him, we are marrying him. Don't care that it's probably illegal, any man that can move that way is worth going to prison for."

"Oh trust me, I know. Why do you think I smile so much?"

"Puppy, what the hell were you whispering to Marcus the whole time?"

"I can't tell you, it's a trade secret."

"Well it must be pretty damn good because he's blushing again just over me asking about it! Marcus! What the hell did he say?"

"I'm sorry honey, I can't tell you. He said if I did that he would never do any of that stuff ever again, and you know, I kinda want to go there, again, if that's okay?"

"I'm up for it whenever you are ready. Ed? When do you want to shoot the second video?"

"Well, if you and Mark want to grab quick showers and freshen up, we could knock it out tonight. It's still really early, believe it or not, that only took 20 minutes."

"Are you kidding me? Wow! It felt like it went on a lot longer than that."

'That is usually what men say."

"Ha! ha! Really funny Bella, I don't seem to remember hearing any complaints from you lately"

"No sweetheart you haven't and you won't, I'm more than happy, would you maybe like a towel or something while you wait for the shower?"

"Oh, yeah! I guess laying here inn my all together is a bit indelicate."

"Oh never mind me, It's not like I'm going to be looking at you or anything. Just ignore the one GAY man in the room."

"Shut up, Ed!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This is the Alternate version of the previous chapter. More than a couple folks had asked to see it so I figured I might as well throw it out here of you to look at. Its very similar to the other chapter, and then, VERY DIFFERENT, so whatever floats your boat. Im working on the next chapter which might cover some of the same territory, it might not, it all depends on where they take me.**

**Jpov**

It was time. Once I walked through that door and locked it behind me, I was going to be doing things on camera that I had only ever done in private and then maybe a few things that I had never done or even considered doing, all to keep my family from ending up poverty stricken. Did I think it was worth it? Damn right! Would I do worse for them? Damn right! I loved my woman and my kids and I would do anything for them, and I do mean anything. I don't give a rats furry, dragging testes what people think of me as long as my family has what they need.

Marcus is a good guy, he knows I'm still a little nervous about things but he has promised to take things slow and work at my speed. Ed said he can edit out any problems, and well, with what Bella and Ed suggested, I think I can do this. I can hear the music beginning so I guess that means they are set up for me, so all I have to do is walk through that door. Well, here goes.

**Mpov**

When he told me he was going to let me top the first time, I was floored and flattered and determined to make it an experience worth repeating for him. I'll admit it; I would go gay for him. I would never leave my Rose, but I would damn sure add him to the equation in a heartbeat. Call me a weirdo all you want, but the lil guy has it going on. He's got that cocky lil bit of confidence that gives him a swagger you want to just pin up against a wall and fuck out of him, but then he's pretty with those full lips and those cheekbones that should only be on a chick and he's so slim and tight looking. Bella is a lucky damn woman and she knows it. She's standing over there in the corner watching me like a hawk and I knew she meant business when she told me that if he safe worded or signaled to her, I had "Better stop and let him up right away or brother in law she loved or no brother in law she would kick my ass", I knew she not only meant it, but that she could probably do it.

"Ed, get that tube of Slick over there by the head of the bed and make sure the inner seal is gone, will you? That towel needs to be out of sight as well. Rose? We good? Bella, I promise, if he even acts like he's going to safe word or tap out I'm done. I'm not going to hurt him, so please don't hurt me."

"Mark, I'm going to dim the lights a little bit to set the scene, are you going to stage near the door so you get him as he comes in like we discussed?"

"Yeah, I'm going to grab him the minute he comes through the door and take him down pretty quick so he won't even have time to process what is going on before its started. Ed, be ready with the camera and don't be afraid to get in tight on things, you know what they like to see. He agreed to do this raw, so it's going to be a big money maker for us."

"Make it good for him, baby. We want him to want to do it again."

"Rose! That is my husband you want him to seduce!"

"Bella, trust me when I say, you don't want this to be bad the more seduction and passion in it the more money at the end. It will be hot. Don't worry, he is strictly Team Bella, we all know that, but we are going to make him a switch hitter for just a little while."

"Okay, whenever you are ready Mark Ill cue up the music and then we are just waiting on him."

"Let's do it, start the music."

**Rpov**

This is going to be good, I can't believe he decided to go with it and if he's able to go all the way through with it without stopping we will have quite a show to enjoy this evening. I know Mark has had a thing for puppy for quite a while and this is going to be quite a win for him. I don't mind watching him with Jasper, I know he will be coming home with me and after I drop the news in him about the twins, he will count this as probably one happiest nights of his life. I worry about how Bella will react just a little, I know she is fiercely protective of her man, and if she thinks he's being hurt, I have a feeling that she will put an end to things even if he doesn't.

"Bella, you have watched gay porn before haven't you?"

"I've watched a little of it, nothing too graphic, just some of the stuff on Tumblr."

"Well, I just want to give you a heads up that it's not all sweet and gentle and romantic like you might be expecting. Its more primal and rough and it can be difficult to watch if you aren't used to it."

"Rose, as long as Jasper doesn't safe word or signal to me, I am going to stand here and watch and stay out of the way. But the minute he's out, I am right there to take care of him. He is doing so much to take care of us and the least I can do is make sure he's taken care of."

"Bella, in case you can't tell, Marcus has a bit of a thing for Jasper. If it wasn't for me, you would totally have a stalker for your husband; Marcus is going to take good care of him, but the noises they make and such tend to make a person who is not used to it, think that a fight is taking place. Jasper may look it, but he really isn't a delicate lil fella so it's likely to be pretty intense, so just give Mark the benefit of the doubt before you clock him upside the head with anything."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just don't block my view and nobody will get clocked with anything. Ed, if you are set I'm starting up the music."

**Epov**

I'm beginning to wish I could turn on the a/c in just this room because I am already sweating. The scene that Marcus and Jasper had come up with promised to be so damn hot that it would probably steam up all the windows in the house if we didn't have the doors shut.

Having Marcus grab Jasper the minute he walked through the door, was going to play into a deep, dark fantasy scenario that was weirdly popular on many of the porn websites, both gay and straight. It wasn't going to be a full on rape scenario because it was going to be readily clear that they knew each other and were at least friendly, but it was going to skirt the edges of it.

Bella started the music and that was Jaspers signal. I don't think I was the only one holding my breath when that door opened and he came stepping though, acting as if he was puzzled as to why the music was playing. We all gasped as Marcus kept his word and grabbed him so damn fast he didn't even have time to squawk before he was over by the bed and on his back with his arms pinned over his head and the much larger Marcus grinning down at him like a lion about to enjoy a steak, (or maybe a shrimp?) with Jasper squirming and acting like he was putting up a little bit of a confused fight as Marcus ran a finger down his jaw line to the top of his shirt where he began unbuttoning it a button at a time.

Jasper struggled a little harder and Marcus reached into his back pocket and got out a bandanna, which he shoved into Jaspers mouth. Finishing unbuttoning Jaspers shirt, he shoved it open, and ran his free hand over his chest, tweaking each of his nipples, eliciting a muffled moan from Jasper and an even bigger grin from Marcus who decided to bring the cuffs into play.

Pulling the first pair out of the back waistband of his jeans, he cuffed Jaspers wrists together and then using the middle of the cuffs to maintain control he maneuvered Jasper up onto the bed and taking the second pair of cuffs, he attached them to the cross member of the bedframe. He now had control of Jasper and the ability to turn him on his back, front, side or whichever way he wanted. This had been Jaspers idea and told me that he and Bella had been doing a little more than just, "Experimenting" with the toys Rose had gotten for them, and they had developed some hypothesis and probably could publish a paper or two on the matter at hand.

Mark had Jasper lying on his back as he straddled his waist and now that he was able to use both hands, Mark wasted no time in putting them to use running them over every inch of Jaspers exposed chest, and abdomen, followed soon after by his tongue and then his teeth as he tasted and nipped his way around. Jasper continued to feign a bit of a struggle, but each time Mark would teasingly taste and then take a nipple in between his teeth, Jasper would groan in a way that went straight to every dick in the room and if the look on Bella's face was any clue, at least one of the vag's.

"You like that, don't you? You know you do. I don't see why you have resisted me for soo damn long, but tonight, you won't be able to resist me and I intend to show you just how good I can make it for you."

Yeah, it was porno cheese at its best, but the way Marcus said it sounded so damn authentic and honest that all of us pretty much realized we were watching the man's fantasy coming to life and while that may be felt just a little pervy and dirty, it also felt like a lot of money in the bank for everyone. Even Jasper was staring at him with just a little bit of surprise.

"I want to see you, all of you."

And with that Marcus started edging further down Jaspers body so he could unfasten his belt and jeans and pull them down to the tops of Jaspers boots, and then standing up on his knees over Jasper, he quickly removed his own shirt and unfastened his own pants before continuing off the end of the bed so he could pull off Jaspers boots and jeans and shed his own.

I forgot Bella hadn't seen Marcus in the buff before. It sounded like she was a little surprised, and judging by the look of shock on Jaspers face, some of his struggle might be just a little authentic.

**Jpov **

Oh my good Lord. What have I agreed to? I am never going to walk right ever again. I know he said he was going to be gentle and make it good and all that, but I think my team just packed up and left the field.

That does feel good though and the man damn sure knows a thing or two about what feels good. Oh, I really like it when it does that, and nothing takes your mind of your troubles like a well done hummer. I don't know how I'm supposed to let him know just how good of a job he's doing or when I am close, but oh…

**Epov**

Whoa. I thought Carlisle could give a blow job, but after watching Marcus in action, I may forever believe I am getting shortchanged. The look of sheer bliss on Jaspers face is worth capturing and even with the bandanna gag in place; the moans of pleasure are making it difficult for me to move around without my interest in the proceedings showing up really well.

Marcus continues with the blow job to the point that Jasper is just about to cum and then he pulls back and stops, just causing even me to whine a little in dismay. Marcus backed up a little and never stopping the constant symphony of sensations going on all over Jaspers body, he reached over and got the bottle of lube and as Jasper watched, squirted a large amount into the palm of his hand and then reached down and coated his own dick from tip to base.

Even I about stepped in and stopped things at that point. I mean…really? Surely? Marcus had topped before and he knew all about preparing someone, especially a relative newbie like Jasper.

**Jpov**

Why did he stop? That felt soo damn good. Wait…what the hell is he doing? Wait a minute, why is he putting the lube on his dick already? He hasn't even begun to prepare me! Surely not? What the hell was that signal for the safe word? Oh fuck! Think! Think!

Where the hell is Bella? She said she would put a stop to it before anything bad happened and I think she should be able to tell that this is about to be bad!

Oh wait…oh noo, that's Goood, very, very, good. Mmm. Okay, That will work. Another guy jacking you against his dick can be a good thing. They know what feels good and damn, he's got soft, huge hands. Oh. Okay. So he is going to prepare me. Damn. He's got huge hands.

**Epov**

Well that damn sure got everybody's attention. Even I thought it was going to get interesting in a not good way there for a minute. Teach me to not have faith in Marcus, him jacking himself against Jasper for a few minutes was pretty hot and it would really work for showing the size of Marcus's hands. Jasper really seemed to respond well to it after the momentary freak-out reaction to the lube up. He hardly even flinched when Marcus began gently preparing him, and I have to tell you, looking at the size of Marks hands and fingers, if I was in Jaspers place, I would probably do a little more than flinch.

Getting just the right angle to show what was going on was not easy without intruding, and honestly, the position they were in was not optimal to show what was going on, so without trying to be indelicate, I moved forward a little and caught Marks eye and gave him the look to let him know it wasn't a good shot.

Marcus scooted back just a little, continuing to gently push and prepare Jasper while he worked over his dick to keep him distracted. Jasper was lost in the sensations as Mark moved his legs further apart and then added a second finger to the first one. Jasper gave a grunt and Mark slowed his movements and added some slight twists to the motion of the hand working over Jaspers dick and soon things were once again progressing along smoothly.

"I told you that you would like that, see? Its good, isn't it? This will be even better, trust me."

With those words, Mark brought in the game changer that caught even me off guard. He pulled back off of Jasper, and grabbing his hips, he flipped him over on his stomach and then pulled him up to his knees, walking him to a kneeling position, so he could hold onto the headboard. I was able to get in front and capture the shocked look on Jaspers face as Marcus stepped up behind him and pulled him back up against him and Jasper could, for the first time, feel the full length and girth of what he was going to be dealing with.

Marcus reached around and began working Jaspers dick over again with his hand as he nuzzled and kissed his neck, pulling his head back by his hair and whispering to him, "Don't worry, you will enjoy this. Just breathe." He continued to kiss and run his free hand over Jaspers body, tweaking Jaspers nipples, playing in the sparse chest hair, and then finally, as Jasper began to thrust into his hand, obviously relaxing and enjoying his ministrations, he pulled off the gag and pulling Jaspers head back so he could reach him, he drew him into a kiss that had all of us holding our breath.

The kiss seemed to go on and on as Marcus pulled Jasper to him tighter and pouring all his want and passion into it as he eased into position and slowly started to enter Jasper.

**Bpov**

No denying it, Marcus wants my husband and wants him badly. I think I will be lucky to get him back. Jasper is obviously enjoying what is going on; though it does appear what is going on now might be slightly less than pleasant for him. I'm waiting for him to tap out, I would not blame him one bit if he did. Mark is applying some of the Maintain and that just means that while it will numb things up for Jasper, it will also numb things up for Mark, making him last longer. Oh boy…

**Rpov**

This would be one of those times when two cameras would be a good idea. We could capture the close up action and their facial expressions because those are something to see. Marcus is all bliss and concentration, and puppy is doing his best to not call it quits. Bless his heart, he's a tough one. Marcus is really trying to find just the right combination of things to take his mind off of it and building the pleasure of it, and oh…there we go, bingo. That's some sound editing work for Ed to do. Looks like things are going to rock and roll now, the way Marcus has Jasper hugged tightly to him as he slowly works his hips is almost hypnotic and sitting back on his heels with Jasper in his lap, his arms extended out because of the cuffs is hot. One of the benefits of having an actor that can bench press the other is all the things he can do with him. Bella is just standing there staring, it's hard to say what she is thinking, but she hasn't stopped watching closely, waiting for Jasper to call it quits, though at this point that would be kinda a waste.

Looks like Mark has decided its go time, he's got puppy on his back again with his legs around his waist. Jasper is holding onto the cross member of the bed with grim determination and he rattles the cuffs, the signal for Mark to let him go. Mark takes the key from the chain around his neck and unhooks Jasper. The two men stare at each other for a moment and then Jasper pulls Marcus into a kiss as he lays back on the bed, pulling Mark down onto him.

**Jpov**

I aint gonna lie, that was not the most pleasant experience I have ever had in my life. I don't think I could breathe for about a full five minutes, in fact, maybe it was brain damage that made it start feeling pretty damn good shortly thereafter, but then when he uncuffed me and looked at me, I knew the guy really did care about me and I might as well go along with it for what it was worth. Doing that with someone who cared vs doing it with someone for money is a vastly different thing, and I was getting the best of both worlds so I was going to give him what I could to make it good for him too.

**Epov**

I swear, the lens on the camera is going to steam up if this doesn't end soon. I can't move because if I did, well, let's just say I would need a dry pair of shorts. The rhythm Marcus had initially set was slow and sensual, but then Jasper took over from underneath, (I KNEW he was a Power bottom), and things went into overdrive. Jasper must be a bit of a masochist because with the amount of impact he was taking and the sounds they were both making, I would be amazed if either one of them felt like walking tomorrow.

Finally, I can tell its time, Marcus is getting that seriously intense look and while he's slowed down his thrusts, he's also putting more angle and depth to them and I am damn sure going to have to do some sound editing as Jaspers accent comes out stronger than I have ever heard it about the time he begins to cum all over his own stomach.

Marcus leans down and kisses Jasper one last time before collapsing to the side of him.

"AND CUT!"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, are you okay?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm better than okay."

"Did you get it all Ed?"

"What? Oh give me a minute; I'm waiting for the blood to return to my brain."

"Oh God Ed, do not be perving on our husbands!"

"Bella, I hate to tell you but if my reaction to that is any indication, there are going to be men all over the world perving over your husband and Marcus and doing a lot more than waiting for some wood to go down."

"Shut up, Ed!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sooo...Dont know how many of ya'll are aware of the fact a little bit of news came out the start of the week that had the effect on my little girl that was akin to seeing a hand grenade tossed into a picnic basket full of kittens. Well, she is doing better now that she knows he left the band to be a daddy to his baby boy. She respects the hell out of that and the love and respect is as much or more than ever, but it doesnt mean that all hell didnt break loose around here for a bit, so my muse hauled ass to less dramatic climes for a bit. Sorry about that. This chapter took longer than I would have liked. _If you arent still supporting that band and that boy as well, shame on you, please, do me a favor and go read something else because our love and support remain just as strong._**

**Epov **

"Are you two sure you are ready to shoot this tonight? I don't know how much more I can handle this evening and after that work out you gave him Jasper, Marcus may need to go sit on a bag of ice for a week or two, or he may want to show you just what he's capable of."

"Hell, I'm ready for whatever Ed. If Mark is up for it, I can handle it, don't worry about me."

Yeah, I wasn't worried about him, but I think he was more worried than he let on because his voice got just a little higher at the end of his little comment and he drew the towel tighter around his waist as the bathroom door slammed open and Marcus came rushing out of the bathroom without even a towel around him, dripping wet, tears rolling down his face as he lunged at Jasper, grabbing him in a bear hug and saying over and over, "Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What the hell is going on? Marcus is everything okay? Rose, what is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him Bella, I just told him the news I was getting ready to tell everyone, I'm carrying twins."

"Well I'll be damned! That's the best news I have heard all day! Give me a hug!"

"I'm happy to hug you; at least you aren't wet and naked."

"Hey, can I get a hug?"

"Ed, as long as you keep your pants on, you are more than welcome to get a hug."

"Spoilsports!"

"Well, I say we leave the rest of the filming for another day and go celebrate with Carlisle and the babies."

"I second that. Ed, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think what we got tonight will be enough to make plenty of money for you guys for a while as well as build some interest in the site. We can film the rest of it some other time."

"I'm so happy for you, I'm finally going to be an aunt, you are finally going to be an aunt, and our kids are going to be so damn cute together. Have you told mom yet?"

"No, not yet, puppy was the first one I told but I swore him to secrecy until tonight."

"Jasper knew before I did? Why that rotten little punk! I can't believe he kept it a secret!"

"Bella, who do you think scares him more, you or me?"

"Well, I guess you have a point there. I'll have to forgive him this time."

"Hey! Are you guys going to ever going to stop pawing each other and get cleaned up and dressed so we can go tell Carlisle the news? I mean, we could all go out there like that, but puppy, I don't think your uncle would really appreciate it very much."

"Fine, fine! I'm going.

Carlisle had been as thrilled as the rest of us with the news that Rose was finally getting her dream of being a mother. We celebrated as one large, albeit odd, family and then I went to editing on the footage we had gotten.

There wasn't much that needed cutting or editing other than a little shadowing of Jaspers features, and some raising of the audio track when he got a little more talkative than was prudent for someone with his accent. The tape was pure gold and within 48 hours of it hitting the site, the counts were off the charts and the reviews were astounding.

"MORE!"

"Can I have him?"

"I'll take that fun-sized edition any day of the week!"

"Where did you put the batteries on that little guy because DAMN! The bunny must be pissed!"

"He looks familiar, what else can I buy of his?"

That last one was a little worrisome, but I went back over the video with a fine tooth comb, a few times, and there was nothing, unless you knew Jasper really well that would, make him identifiable. I had to just be imagining things, right?

**Jpov**

Talk about just in the nick of time! The first check from the video came in just as the bank account was about to over-drafted for the first time ever in my life. I don't think I had ever made that much money from acting in regular productions, so it made the decision to make the next video a little easier, even though my ass was on the line, (so to speak), in many ways.

Bella was still looking for work, but she hadn't been herself lately, quieter and even a bit withdrawn. I was worried she was unhappy about the video, but she kept swearing to me she was fine with it, and she even perked up once we started catching up on the bills and bought some health insurance for everyone. She said she just hadn't been feeling well and needed to get in to get a good checkup. We hadn't shot the second video with me on the receiving end of things yet because Marcus and Rose had decided to make a trip back home to share the news with family in person about the new additions to their family, and I have to tell you, I was not unhappy to be putting that off for a while.

"Hey, the kids are all asleep, house is locked up and Em says he's going over to Eds to watch the ball game, so what do you say we try a few more of those things Rose bought for us?"

"Mmm, that sounds like it might be fun."

"I was hoping you might say that. Mmm…"

Huh…am I going crazy or are her boobs bigger? I mean, she's never been tiny, and when she was pregnant they were huge, but then they had gone back to a manageable size pretty quickly after her milk had dried up, but they seem bigger than they were just a short while ago. Maybe it's my imagination. I'm not going to dwell on it right now, especially if she's going to do that!

**Bpov**

It has to just be a hormone imbalance, right? I mean, I'm old enough to be starting that pre-menopausal mess and when I mentioned things to Carlisle, he seemed to agree with me, but he also told me to come in and see him at the office tomorrow. I know what that means, he wants to examine me and he's going to try and talk me into removing my IUD and getting my tubes tied. I'm honestly good with that idea now that we finally have some health coverage again. The kids are getting bigger and with the financial situation so up in the air, it would just be a better way for us to go. Especially with him doing things like that!

**Cpov**

Only in my nephew's life would something like this happen. I really don't know how I'm going to tell Bella, she may just have a heart attack. I had thought that she was right when she mentioned she might be approaching pre-menopause, after all, she's the right age, the symptoms she described worked and she has/had an IUD in place. What the hell kind of gymnastics had been taking place to dislodge it and why hadn't she noticed it? I guess she had been a little bit distracted with all that was going on in their lives, as well as Jaspers, "Career" change, but this was not going to be good news at all and I guess the only way to handle it was going to be handling it like stripping off a band aid.

"You're pregnant."

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

"No! I'm not, there is no way on God's green earth I am pregnant."

"Bella, I'm sorry, if it's not happy news this time, but yes, you are pregnant. Do you know when your last period was?"

"Fuck you! I am not!"

What the hell? She just left? Flipped me off and left? I don't think that went over well at all. Should I call Jasper or go after her or what the hell? I don't think she will take off again, she won't leave her kids, and besides, she doesn't have an extra car yet.

**Bpov**

No! No! No! I cannot be pregnant again. I refuse. Fuck my life. I can't take this away from Rose. This is her time to enjoy having all the attention on her. We cannot afford any more kids. We can barely afford the ones we have. Jasper is going to lose his mind. He's going to leave. I can't do this, we can't do this. I have to go back and talk to Carlisle; we have to figure this out, the sooner the better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bpov **

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I panicked; I didn't mean to cuss you out."

"Bella, it's okay, I understand, this has got to be a huge shock to you, it's a huge shock to me. I don't know why your IUD would have displaced, but that is what appears to happened. We are going to need to do an ultrasound and some testing right away to see what the status of the pregnancy is to make sure it's not ectopic and we will need to remove the IUD.

"Carlisle, we can't keep this baby. There is just no way. Oh my God! We can barely afford the three we have and this is just going to put Jasper over the edge. I have finally been getting some good interviews for jobs and if I'm pregnant, no one is going to hire me. The insurance has a pre-existing conditions rider so I am willing to bet this isn't going to be covered. We will lose everything! It's bad enough my husband is whoring himself out to support us as it is, we can't keep adding to the burden!"

"Bella, calm down, please! Don't underestimate him. Sure, this is not what you guys need right now, but he is such a good father to his kids, it's almost like it was what he was born to do. He loves those children and you know he will love this one as well. Give him a chance to digest the news and see how he handles it before you make any decisions. You guys are a partnership, and you need to handle things together. Now, let's get that ultrasound done and see where you stand with things. We don't even know if this is a viable pregnancy yet, I'm worried it's ectopic because of the IUD and your age, so let's just calm down and do this one step at a time.

Well fuck my life, it's not ectopic, it's just where it's supposed to be and according to the measurements, it's about 15 weeks along! How the fuck do I manage to get 15 weeks along and not notice? Well, let me tell you, at my age, you think its MENOPAUSE! Oh my GOD! I cannot be pregnant. Carlisle drew and ton of blood and managed to get a cvs test done as well. He's a miracle worker and as miserable as I was getting all that done in one fell swoop, as well as getting the iud pulled, it was helpful to know that I would have a bunch of answers about the health of the child that would help make any decisions I made a little easier. I'll know tomorrow what it is and in a few days if there are any major problems with it, but I am just heartsick with worry over having to tell Jasper that we have a baby on the way when we are barely holding on to what we have with the kids we have to support now. Carlisle is shadowing me like he's afraid I am going to run off again, but I have nowhere to run. Rose is here and I'm not sure how she is going to react to me being pregnant again so easily when she had to struggle to get pregnant with the twins.

**Jpov**

Damn! The money is coming in, but it is going out twice as fast. Between higher taxes on the house thanks to the crap economy and the city squeezing us for every dime they think we might have, higher utility bills, Em's tuition jumping and him needing some help, higher grocery costs, buying Bella a car that even used wasn't cheap, and the costs of the insurance premiums as well as all the co-pays and stuff for Charlie's medication and his glasses as well as his therapies, we were barely staying ahead of the game. Marcus and I were going to have to jump on getting that next video made pretty damn fast if I wanted to get the rest of the funds needed to develop something with the band. They had been working with some other guys and if I didn't jump soon, I was going to lose out and that would really suck. I miss playing music.

I had been considering trying to start out on my own with some of my music, but that takes quite a bit of money, so hopefully some of these interviews that Bella had been getting called back on will pan out and she will get a decent job and that, coupled with the next video, will set us up so I can finally start getting back into my life a little. I am getting to the point I don't even recognize myself anymore, and while that is good in many ways, it's also bad because I miss the life I had. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids. They are my life and my reason for being and I love that woman, but there is time I feel like I just want to jump out of my skin I am so damn edgy and in need of the rush that I used to get from the life I had. It's like that old song, "The Thrill Is Gone" or "I'm Much Too Young To Feel This Damn Old", but it's how it is, growing up is a bitch, at least the kids are getting to the age we can look at starting them in a preschool and then we will have more free time so maybe I can play at some local clubs if nothing else, but I would really like to get back out there and up on the stage.

**Empov**

Something weird as hell is going on around my house lately. I don't know what the hell it is, not sure if I want to know what the hell it is, but things have been weird to say the least. Mom and Jasper have been hanging around with Rose and Marcus an awful lot and Ed is up to something with them. He's the world's worst at keeping a secret and a couple times I could tell he wanted to let me in on what's been going on, but I swear to God if it's some weird swingers lifestyle thing, I will become a monk and move to Tibet just so I never have to deal with it ever again. Walking in on mom and Jasper that night is forever seared into my retinas, and let me tell you, I really do wish there was brain bleach for that one. My buddy, Sam, he is convinced there is some weird S&M swingers club thing going on at my house, especially with my mom and her much younger boy toy, Carlisle and his younger guy boy toy, and then Rose and Marcus all hanging out together? Yeah…I don't even want to be in the same neighborhood when they all start talking about getting together.

And then there is the whole money thing too…that one has me really confused. I know we are broke. Mom and I have been on the same bank accounts for years, and Jasper left me on them when he kinda took things over, and I know that we were within a hundred bucks of having things starting to get shut off, and then all of the sudden we are pretty damn flush again. The bills got paid, we got health insurance again, and Jasper had been looking for mom the perfect car that was within some budget, but what really was pretty cool was that when I got hit by a tuition hike at the same time my hours got cut at my job, Jasper had just stepped in and paid my tuition and told me to, "Shut the hell up and just go to school and make him proud." We about got into it because I was going to drop my hours down, but the lil dude got all up in my face like he thought he was Chuck Norris or something and he said that even if he had to kick my ass there and back every day, I was going my full amount of hours. Who the hell was I to argue with that kind of insanity? But where the hell was the money coming from? I know Jasper comes from money, but I also know he was damned determined to not tap into that either. Apparently he had been a bit of a problem child when he was younger and had told his folks he didn't need them or their money to get along in the world, and while they might be all down with being grandparents and involved with the kids, he was still determined to not tap the daddy bank at all. I gotta respect that, so that leaves me with the puzzle. Where the hell is the money coming from? It wasn't like two or three thousand dollars either, it had been like fifty and sixty thousand, almost like drug dealer money, but with mom being an ex-cop and still pretty tight with the department up here, I knew that shit wouldn't fly. This called for some investigating and some interrogation of my knuckleheaded partner in crime. He might be hanging out with them, and he might be acting like he's all grown up and serious, but I know Ed and he's busting to spill about what he knows, I just have to get him in the right frame of mind.

I'm hoping whatever it is will help mom to eventually get to feeling better. She hasn't been herself and I know a big part of it is stress, but I worry about her. She hasn't been eating right or sleeping well, I know this because I've gotten up a few times and found her hanging out in the kitchen or watching tv in the living room. She worries about things too much, and that is not good for her at all, old people gotta keep that stress shit down, Carlisle had told me that plenty of time over the years when me and mom would battle over something. I knew he wasn't joking, so I always tried to mellow the hell out for her sake, didn't need the ole chick dropping of a heart attack or something, especially with all the rug rats running around and Jasper to deal with.

**Bpov**

"Well that's good to know, I guess. You were able to pretty much confirm the 15 weeks as well? And it's a girl? No Carlisle, that doesn't matter to me at all. If I have to make a decision it will be because of the entire situation, not because it's a little girl! You know me better than that!

No, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it that way. I'm just dreading this conversation with him. I'm telling you, he is not going to take the news well at all, he has been carefully tracking every dime and while we have made a nice chunk of change off that first video, when it's getting split up and you pay the web-hosting fees and the taxes, it goes faster than you think it does. He already says there's not enough for him to fund the band right now, and I know that has him really stressed out. He's been on the phone with Marcus trying to talk them into coming back early so he can get the second video filmed and ready to go.

Yeah, I know. I have had a couple of call backs for interviews and it's looking good for this one company that is gentrifying the downtown industrial area. I actually have another interview with them this next week and if it works out, I'll be making more than double my old salary as well as benefits. I just don't know how they would feel about their new development manager being pregnant. The one thing in my favor would be that the owner of the company is gay and out and I actually rented to him back when he first came to the city, we actually go way back, and he was glad to see me, so cross your fingers.

Yeah, I am going to talk to him this morning.

If you wanted to be here it would probably be helpful, just in case he freaks totally out.

Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

**Jpov **

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just Carlisle, he was giving me some lab results I was waiting on."

"Really? Is everything okay, why is he coming over this early? Mags isn't even awake to yell at him yet for working too much again."

"Well, he wants to talk to you about some of the test results I got back."

"Bella, what the hell is going on? You are starting to scare me just a little. I know whenever a doctor wants to talk to someone like this, it's never good news."

"Well, I'm not really sure how you are going to see it. It's certainly unexpected news."

"Wait…what?"

Leave it to my uncle to arrive just in the nick of time to break up the situation. He comes stepping in with Ed hot on his heels like he's just won the fucking lottery and I am feeling like my world is slowly imploding in front of me. Bella is sitting at the table, not looking at me, tearing a piece of paper into smaller and smaller pieces as Carlisle sits next to while Eddie,(the fucker), helps himself to a cup of coffee before I can even get a cup, but for some reason, I don't even want a cup anymore. In fact, coffee or food is the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"Bella? What the hell is going on? Are you sick? Is one of the kids sick?"

"No, no honey! I'm not sick, none of the kids are sick."

And then, taking a deep breath, as if to steady herself, she almost whispers, "I'm 15 weeks pregnant."

**Cpov**

"No." and with that one word he turned and walked out of the room. He didn't slam a door, he didn't throw a fit, he just turned and walked out of the room. What the hell was he thinking? You don't just give a one word response and walk away from a woman in that situation.

Now my knuckleheaded nephew had done a lot of things over the last couple of years to make me pretty proud of him. He had manned up and done what he was supposed to do, but this was nto the time to cut bait and run now. If he didn't support her, she was going to terminate the pregnancy and she would hate herself for it later. She didn't want to, and she had never done anything like that before, but desperate times call for desperate measures and they were in pretty dire straits. I had talked something over with Ed last night and it was a long shot, but if I could get her to agree to go through with the pregnancy, it would be a win for all of us, but with Jasper throwing a huge fit, she would buckle to keep him happy and she would end up resenting him in the end.

"You get your ass back here right the hell now! Don't you tell her "NO" and walk off like that! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who am I? Who am I Carlisle? I'm a man who is barely able to support the family I have by fucking another man and selling it on the web! I'm a man who used to have hopes and dreams of getting back into my music and acting and remembering who the hell I once was! I can't afford another kid! What if this one is fucked up too? What if it's got the same problems as Charlie? I can't handle that! We are barely hanging on financially! The insurance isn't going to cover a pregnancy and baby! We can't afford another mouth to feed, we can barely feed the ones we have! What the hell? What happened with her IUD?"

"It got displaced somehow. That happens sometimes, it's very rare but it happened. I've already run a bunch of tests on the pregnancy and it's healthy and normal."

"How long have you known? Fuck! How long were you people going to keep me in the dark?"

"Jasper, we just found out yesterday morning. I got everything expedited due to her age and history."

"Fuck! How much is that going to cost us? Carlisle, we can't afford it! We really just can't afford it at all. We don't need another kid, the other three are just about ready to start preschool and I was looking forward to finally trying to get back into my life. I'm tired! I love my kids, you know that! But Dammit! I cannot handle another one. Charlie is going to need extra attention for a long time and I just can't handle a baby, neither can Bella! She's worn to nothing!"

"Let me adopt her."

"What? What do you mean? Who is her? It's a baby girl? Oh Jesus…don't tell me what it is! What do you mean adopt her?"

"Just what I said, Ed and I have wanted a baby for quite a while, it's almost impossible for us with the political climate in many places right now, I will pay for everything, including any lost wages for Bella. Let me adopt her. We can make it all legal, I'll pay for that too, it can be an open adoption so she will know you guys, and we will always be close. Please? Consider it?"

"Oh God, Carlisle, have you talked to Bella bout this at all? How does she feel about it?"

"I don't know. I am hoping that if you will come back and sit down and talk like a reasonable adult, we might be able to figure this out in a way that will be the least traumatic for all involved."

**Empov**

Did I seriously just hear Jasper say he was fucking a man on video for money? Mom is pregnant, again? Carlisle and Ed want to adopt her? I swear, reality tv is boring compared to the shit that is going on in my life on a daily basis.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epov **

All that drama over something that was going to end up being such a blessing, who would have thought it, would all work out so damn well for everyone? You know that old commercial for something that goes, "The family that plays together, stays together?" well, apparently we took that and twisted it into "The family that has a ton of kids together stays together." It's a good thing because I don't think there are too many so-called normal people out there in the world that could deal with our level of craziness.

Jasper, the big ole drama queen that he is, took a runner this time and went to be a cry baby with his band buddies down in L.A. for a little while and it was not looking good for the little family, especially after he was captured on video grinding all over one of his old band mates up on stage obviously exceedingly drunk and on God knows what. Bella had simply shut the laptop and walked away as Em had seethed in her wake.

The GPS tracking that had failed me on my phone, had bit Jasper in the ass with his. The next day when she frantically called me asking if I had seen Em, I honestly had no idea where he had gone, and even if I had known, I wouldn't have told her because she would have tried to warn Jasper and he needed a good ole fashioned wake up call. I was a little bit annoyed that Carlisle had lied to me about going to a conference for a couple of days, but I guess it was a good thing he went along to patch Jasper up.

Em and Jasper didn't say much about what had gone on, but they showed back up at the house 3 days later, with Jasper sporting a face that looked like he had tried to make out with a Mack truck and he went directly to apologizing to Bella for being an ass, she simply said, "Your mom wants to talk to you when you get a minute. Em? You are grounded. Carlisle, you knew better, I am disappointed in you, but thank you for keeping Em safe." It took a little sweet talking but Carlisle told me what happened once I got him home and away from everyone.

**Cpov**

I do not ever want to be on Emmets bad side. I know he is upset about a lot of things right now, not the least of which was the fact he just watched his mother view of YouTube video of his adoptive father dry hump another man on stage shortly after taking off on her. I wasn't aware that he knew all of the other details of what had been going on in the house, noo, I didn't discover that little bit of information until we were past San Francisco and he finally started talking.

"Our lives were fine before he came along. She wasn't particularly happy, but she would have found someone eventually. He comes along, things get all crazy and now our lives are totally upside down, I have 3 siblings that keep us constantly busy and she is going to be taking care of Charlie for the rest of her life. All our savings is gone, she lost her job, and now when she gets knocked up again, he has bailed on her? Does he think for one minute I am going to let his ass get away with that? I KNOW his history, I know he's used to getting a skate on the problems in his life Carlisle, but he's not getting a skate on them this time, nobody is going to make this go away. We might just be poor white trash, but there is no way in hell he's leaving my mom in worse shape than he found her without me getting some payment for it. I love the guy, don't get me wrong, but this is soo fucked up! He wants his acting career so damn bad he's doing PORN now? What the hell? Why can't he get a real job? Is his ego that damn big he can't see past it to what's important?"

"Emmett, he's not doing the porn for his ego, he was doing it to make a lot of money quickly because the insurance company had refused to pay most of the bills from Charlie's last trip to the hospital and they were going to send things to collections. You guys could lose the house if the taxes aren't kept up and the bills were starting to really worry him. His agent hadn't come up with anything for him so he decided to take a minor film producer up on an offer to make a lot of cash very quickly so he could solve the family's problems in the short term while he continued to look for another way to make a living, and your mom followed up on the interviews she was getting."

"Carlisle, Its porn, gay porn! What if someone we know saw it? Do you know how embarrassing that could be for all of us? Portland may be a big city, but people still talk to each other and all it would take would be one person running into someone who knows him and that would be it! The kids would face hell at school, my life would be hell and so would my mom's! He might be used to that kind of mess, but we aren't. We are quiet people with a quiet life. Besides, who knows what kind of diseases he could have brought home to my mom? No telling how much he has been out whoring around with God knows who! What if he gives my mom some disease? They obviously aren't being safe if she's pregnant again! What the hell is that about? He knocks her up and then takes off on her? He can't do that. I won't allow it."

"Emmett, you don't have all the facts. He hasn't been out whoring around, he made this video with someone he knew and trusted and he's been tested very recently and he's not sick with anything. As for your mom getting pregnant again, it was a one in a million accident, her IUD dislodged, it almost never happens and Jasper has already asked to get a vasectomy to make sure it won't happen again."

"Well, that's a little like closing the barn after all the horses have escaped, isn't it? And how do you know he's not out whoring around? You saw that video! He was drunk as hell and obviously blazed out of his mind and all over that guy! Who knows what he has been up to in the time he's been gone? He's obviously not really worried about what my mom might see if he's letting it get filmed and uploaded to Youtube! My mom cried last night, Carlisle! She cried, do you know what that makes me want to do to him?"

"Emmett, how are you going to find him? L.A. is a big city and he could be anywhere."

"I already have a good idea where he is at, I've been tracking his cell phone since he left and then I went back and watched a couple of old videos from his band days and narrowed down the neighborhoods they were filmed in around West Hollywood and Sepulveda. Those guys arent super rich so they aren't in any place too hard to get too. I'm going to find his truck, walk up to the place and knock on the damn door and ask for him, and failing that, I'll call him and ask him to meet me somewhere, but I'm hoping he won't want an asswhipping on Hollywood Boulevard."

He did exactly what he said he was going to do. I'll tell you what, the technology today is pretty damn amazing and scary because between that and the GPS, we were able to pull right up to the midrange condo complex his truck was parked at, and then Em, with a good mad still on, got out of his truck, walked over and simply slapped the hood of Jaspers truck until the alarm kicked on. He watched carefully as a door opened across the street and an arm reached out with the remote and clicked the alarm off, no one even bothering to look and see why it was going off, and that seemed to make him even angrier.

"I'll be God Damned! Too busy fucking God knows who or what to even come out and see what's going on with his truck? That's some bull shit!"

He was muttering and blowing like a mad bull as he began pushing his sleeves up and stomping across the street towards that door like the original Terminator, hell bent on ending the pathetic rip off version of John Conners that was residing behind it.

"Emmett, don't kill him! Please? Think of your mom? You don't want to go to prison in California! It's a very bad place!"

He reached the door and pounded on it hard enough to make the druggies two blocks away flush their stashes in terror. After a minute or two, the tall boy from Jaspers old band opened the door looking half awake and wearing only a towel, this was like waving a red flag in front of an angry bull and before I could even take a step towards them to prevent chaos, tall towel boy was tall, naked boy laying on the sidewalk and Emmett was in the house yelling for Jasper.

"Sorry young man! Is my nephew in your house?"

"Uh, yeah, he is. Who is the large, angry dude? Isn't that like, Jaspers kid or something? What the hell is going on, man?"

"Well, apparently my nephew has really managed to upset a few people. Please tell me he's got clothes on."

"I don't think so; he was still asleep when I got up to answer the door."

"You were in bed together?"

"We were on floor together, man! It was a crazy party. There are too many people in the bed, there wasn't room for us."

"Oh shit."

By the sounds coming out of the house and people fleeing in all directions, it was glaringly apparent that Emmett had found Jasper and he was not happy about the state he found him in. The crashes coming out of the house had both me and naked tall boy cringing as more and more people quickly exited in all states of dress and undress and fled for vehicles and parts unknown.

"Don't you want a towel or something?" I thought I should at least ask, considering he was standing on a public sidewalk in the middle of the morning, but he simply shrugged and said, Do YOU want to go in there right now?"

"No, I think I'll pass, but I might have a pair of jeans in my truck that will fit you."

"That would be really cool of you; I don't need another ticket for public nudity."

ANOTHER ticket for public nudity?…sounds like my nephew ran with an interesting bunch of boys, and not a bad looking bunch judging by this one and the others that had been pouring out of the house in a steady stream mixed with the occasional young woman, but definantly not boring. I got him the pair of jeans as the thuds and crashes and yelling from inside the house began to die down. He slipped them on and we cautiously entered the house, to find Emmett walking towards us with an unconscious Jasper thrown over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"Do you know where his shit is? I need his wallet, cell phone and truck keys."

"What did you do to him, man?"

"I kicked his ass for running out on me and my pregnant mom and my brother and two little sisters. He's coming home to do the right thing and apologize to my mom. He just needed some convincing."

"Oh shit, that's not cool. Why would he do that? I thought he was just down here to work on the single for a new album. Dude, I'm sorry. I'll get his shit right now."

"Emmett, can I take a look at him? I just want to make sure he's breathing okay."

"Yeah, Hang on though I going to put his ass in the truck in a minute as soon as I get his shit."

"Okay, Emmett. Don't you think we should put a pair of pants on him, the police might want to know why we are driving around with a naked unconscious man in the vehicle?"

"I couldn't find them. I am hoping that tall dude knows where the hell they are at; I don't exactly enjoy having his junk on my shoulder."

"Here you go man dude, this is all of his stuff that I could find."

"Do you happen to know where the hell his pants are?"

"Uh…no, I don't think he was wearing any when he came to floor last night."

"Do you have any he could borrow?"

"Well, I have these that your buddy here gave me, but I don't know where my pants are either. They might be in the pool."

"Dude, you might want to ease up on the drinking just a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, sure man. Hey, take care and sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"I don't know?"

"Carlisle, can you get a pair of my boxers out of my bag? I don't want his naked ass in my truck seat. We will have to stop somewhere and buy him some clothes once we are out of the city."

"Yeah, let me look in his truck first to make sure there is nothing in there he could wear."

Nothing in his truck he could wear, just plenty of signs he had fallen off the straight and narrow and was probably more than a little deserving of what he had gotten. I set the evidence of his misbehavior on the ground by the trucks tire, figuring it would be collected by the denizens of the neighborhood pretty quickly, and then I returned to where Emmett was strapping Jasper into the backseat of the truck in a pair of his boxers.

It would have been humorous if not for the fact Jasper had two black eyes, a split lip and a possibly broken nose. He wasn't going to be making any other videos anytime soon, and as he started to come around, Em leaned over him and said in a very menacing voice, "Hello daddy dearest, it's time to go home and since you have decided to do this the hard way, I am here to tell you that what you are dealing with now is just a few love taps compared to what I would like to do to you for making my momma cry. Now if you are smart, you will lie there quietly and enjoy the ride and work on sobering up and getting whatever shit is in your system cleaned out. We will be stopping for the night in San Francisco. I will feed you then. Uncle Carlisle? You can take a look at his boo boos now."

"What the fuck is going on, Carlisle? Why are you two here? Why did he just beat the fuck out of me?"

"Beat the fuck out of you, indeed. I think the video of you humping your buddy that showed up Youtube the other night might have something to do with it. You are pretty lucky he's not here to deliver divorce papers. He knows pretty much everything, so if I were you, I would just be grateful he's here to take you home and not just unload all his frustration and leave. What did you take?"

"What do you mean?"

"What the hell are you on, it's pretty obvious you are using again on top of being drunk as hell so I kind of need to know, is this a recent development or has this been going on for a while?"

"It's pretty recent, and don't fucking worry about me, I will be fine."

"Jesus Christ, Jasper! We have been down this road before; you know it's not just a short term thing with you, I had to help clean up the mess the last time and this time there is damn sure a lot more collateral damage if you can get your shit together."

"He will be getting his shit together, Carlisle, he has kids to think about. He wants to be in their lives and be a good man, he just needs to get his mind right and I am going to help him do that, one way or the other. Can you follow in his truck?"

"Yeah, just give me time to check it really well to make sure there is nothing in it that shouldn't be and then we can hit the road."

It had been a long, quiet drive to San Fransico that first day, and when we hit the outskirts of the city Em stopped in a small shopping center and I went in and bought Jasper a pair of jeans and some Chucks as well as the basics to get him through the night in a hotel. We got a room in a mid-range hotel with two queen sized beds.

"Carlisle, you go ahead and take that one for yourself, me and dad here can share, since hes obviously used to sleeping with men."

"Hey! That's not fair. I'm not gay."

"Right, you just fuck other men for money and sleep with your band mates as a hobby?"

"I didn't sleep with my band mate! We passed out drunk on the floor, and as for fucking for money, it's just a way to pay the bills. It pays more than straight porn!"

"It's not right! You shouldn't be doing it! What if someone recognizes you? It would be humiliating for mom to find out about that!"

"Your mom already knows about it! She watched me do it!"

And once again Jasper got punched in the nose. It was a very long night and I'm pretty sure the hotel staff thought a murder had occurred in that room from all the blood that had been spilled in there from Jasper, but once we got the bleeding stopped and they finally started talking, they managed to reach somewhat of an understanding. Em really does love Jasper as an erstwhile father/big brother and he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but making Bella cry was almost an unforgiveable sin even with all the stress going on in the family.

They talked long into the night, and eventually I fell asleep listening to them, exhaustion claiming me. I awoke before them and found that Em had held true to his word and he and Jasper were sharing the other bed, but most funnily, Em had a giant arm thrown over Jasper in a protective embrace. I snapped a quick picture and sent it to Ed to let him know that we were on the way home, I only hoped that Bella would be as forgiving as Em seemed to be at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

"You called my MOTHER? Why would you call my mother?"

"I didn't call her. SHE called me after she found out about the video of you up on Youtube."

"Oh God, this is not good."

"Oh no, it's not. If I were you, I would call her sooner rather than later."

"What did you tell her?

"Just the truth Jasper, it's kind of how I operate. You might try it with people."

**Jpov **

Life. Or better yet, my life is fucked. I am in all kinds of trouble with the women in my life. I haven't even seen my kids yet. I could tell by the pile of blankets and pillows on the couch that my ass is going to be sleeping there or at a hotel for the near future and now I have to call my momma and deal with the worst thing in the world, a disappointed mom.

"Yes ma'am, it's me. I am home."

"No ma'am, Emmett came and got me."

"Yes ma'am, he did. Carlisle says my nose isn't broken this time but it might as well be."

"You have talked to Carlisle?"

Oh fuck and double fuck.

"Oh momma, please don't cry."

"Sir! No Sir! I am sorry sir. No Sir. I swear to you, I don't have anything with me. Emmett took me out of there buck naked and Carlisle stripped out my truck. I have nothing, sir."

"I promise you, I would not bring that around my kids. No sir, just while I was down there. Just a few times, sir! I swear on Charlie, it's not like last time. I was just so stressed and worried about everything that I didn't know what to do and I fell apart. I am okay now."

"No sir! I will be happy to go to college for business management. That will be fine."

"What?"

"No sir, that is not necessary, we will make it on our own."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't aware of that. I don't know what to say."

"Yes sir. I will do what Carlisle says and I will call you this next week.'

"Yes sir. I love you too daddy."

"Yes momma. I know it's a good thing to do for Carlisle and Ed and the baby. They will be good for her and vice versa."

"Yes ma'am. I love you too. I will call you this next week."

Well I don't know what to say, apparently that college education I put off all those years ago is going to definantly going to be happening now with the help of my parents, which is good but my folks know everything which is good and bad. I didn't know I had agreed to give up the new baby to Carlisle and Ed, but maybe it is the best for all involved. We have our hands full with 3 and Em in college, and Bella ready to boot my ass to the curb. She will still be in the family but with the financial resources of Carlisle and Ed to support her and lavish attention on her, she will be spoiled and worshipped unlike any other child in the family, except of course, mine.

If I go to school and get my degree, apparently there is a trust fund that will come into play and make life a lot easier for all of us, I just have to graduate, so I guess I will be taking my father up on his offer of school and finally getting serious about a real life job, and maybe putting everything else to rest for a while. I really fucked up this time and I am going to lose everything if I keep on the way things have been going.

I don't know what all I did. I know it wasn't good. I'm ashamed of myself for it but there is no taking it back, it happened and God knows there is no denying it, it's obviously all over the internet at least some of it, and Em and Carlisle caught me dead to rights on the rest of it. I'm screwed and the only way to get past it is to throw myself on my sword and beg for mercy.

**Bpov**

"He's using? Any idea how long or how much or if he's slamming it?"

"He didn't shoot up in the past so I wouldn't expect he would start that all of the sudden at this point in his life. What I found leads me to believe it was just a momentary lapse while he was down in L.A. and that it was circumstantial."

"How bad did he get in the past?"

"Bad. It took a couple runs through a very expensive rehab and then being shipped away from old friends to break the cycle. I'm hoping he's just had a slight fall off the wagon and that with support and reminding of what all he has on the line, he will stay straight. He wants to do right by you guys, he's just over-whelmed."

"Carlisle, we all are, but no one else has started doing drugs or drinking ourselves into a stupor and humping our friends in front of a national audience."

"Oh I hear where you are coming from, and I am not suggesting that you go easy on him at all, I am just telling you what I think is going on in his head. He doesn't cope well with stress, and his coping tools have always been to numb himself to what is going on."

"So, do I just need to take care of business and count on him being pretty much incapable of making a useful contribution to anything?"

"No, he will eventually pull himself together, but he needs to be reminded why and what he keeping it together for, and what he stands to lose. I know Ali is behind you on this, she loves her son, but she's been down this road before with him so she knows that as a mother you have to do what you have to do and you aren't going to get anything but support from them."

"That's good to know, Carlisle. Did you talk to him about adopting the baby? I really think that is the best option of all involved at this point. I know you guys will give her a wonderful life and the best of everything, and if I could still see her, that would be great."

"Bella, she would know you are her mother! After all, we aren't delusional; she would know she has a mother and a large, extended family who loves her. You won't be sorry. I spoke to him briefly about it, but he really didn't have too much to say about anything yet. I think he is worried about where he is going to end up than anything else right now and he hasn't really processed everything."

"It's his own damn fault. If he hadn't taken off and then refused to answer his damn phone he would know I got the job I had been hoping to get and that things are going to slowly start getting better for us. I just don't know why he had to go and get completely stupid at this point in our lives. What all did he do? Did he screw around on me? Don't lie to me Carlisle, I really need to know."

"I don't know what all he got into Bella. Em is the one who went into the house, but judging by what I found in his truck and saw coming out of the house, anything is possible, it looks like it was a pretty wild party and he took a long time to sober up."

"Can he stay with you and Ed for a while? I want him to get the full feel of just how seriously pissed I am, because at this point, I am not sure this is salvageable. I have raised one child on my own, I am old hat at it, so if I had to raise Charlie and the girls on my own, it would be easier than trying to worry about raising an over-grown child and worrying about what he was bringing home."

"Oh Bella, you don't mean that do you? He loves you and his kid's soo damn much; it would destroy him totally to lose you guys."

"I don't know Carlisle, I can handle a lot of things, but drugs and cheating are not two of them, in fact, those are pretty much deal killers. I will have to really think about this for a while and he will have to really prove to me that he can change. I know he says he will do anything for his kids, but I, in fact, will do anything for them, including keeping a drug addict out of their lives, and if he falls back into it that damn easy, then he is an addict and I don't trust him."

Jpov

Oh God…No. No. No! She can't be serious! She is kicking me out? How can she kick me out? I can't be away from her and the kids. They are my life. I know I am just across the yard, but she has made it really clear that I am not allowed in unless I follow a whole bunch of fucking rules, starting with a physical, a bunch of bloodwork and regular drug testing? I have to go to treatment and take a piss test whenever she thinks I need it? What the fuck? She doesn't even want me alone with the kids until I have a clean test? She's treating me like I am some long time junkie! I just took a few hits to take the edge off the stress when I was with my buddies, it's not like I was getting high on a daily basis! I can't believe everyone is on her side.

I'm proud she got such a great job, but I feel like such a punk as my obviously pregnant wife accompanies me like a jailer accompanying a prisoner to register me for my classes and then to the medical center so I can attend my first NA session. My life has become one long path of hoops to jump through, and my only solace is that at the end of the day when I have been a good monkey that has jumped through all the hoops, I am allowed to come into the house and play with my kids for a little while and help my wife bathe them and put them to bed.

I've had 3 months of clean drug tests, I'm making all A's in my classes, her job is going great and she is hugely pregnant with a healthy baby. Carlisle and Ed need the room I am occupying at the moment, and I hope that she will let me move back into the house soon because otherwise I am going to be living in their garage. I've jumped through all the hoops, attended every single NA session, done the counseling and even some extra with her to address some of our problems, and I think we have made progress, Em is fine with me, Rose is back to talking to me again after she got done kicking my ass when her and Mark returned from Texas.

Bella still keeps it strictly business and that is killing me, I don't know how to fix it and though we are slowly pulling ourselves out of the pit of debt that had been consuming us before she got her job, she carefully monitors each and every dime, including the money that is still coming in from that video of mine and Marks that is up on Eds porn site.

I had debated asking him to pull it down, but considering I was afraid I might be on the receiving end of divorce papers any day now, I held onto it and watched as the funds were deposited into a savings account with my name on it that I couldn't touch unless of emergency, though I was starting to think living in a garage might be just such an emergency.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about Jasper? I have to get some sleep pretty soon. I have a long day at work tomorrow and it sounds like Charlie is getting another tooth."

"Well, Carlisle and Ed are going to need my room pretty soon because they want to get it redecorated and ready for her and I really miss being home with my wife and children every night. I've done everything you have asked me to do, I will continue to do them, please, please, let me come home?"

"I don't know Jasper, I just have my fears that you will relapse again the minute things get difficult or stressful and I don't want to be responsible for turning you into a junkie."

"Bella! That won't happen! Please, I swear to you, it was just a momentary slip that I regret every single day. I have done and will continue to do anything and everything you ask of me to prove to you that I am clean and will continue to stay clean, just…please? I am soo damn sorry for what happened. I just lost myself for a little bit, it won't ever happen again."

"Jasper, in all the time we spent apart, even though we weren't married at the time, I was never with anyone else, I never went out of my way to hurt you or trap you or to do anything to cause you pain. I have tried to protect you time and time again, even from yourself, and the first time I need you to really be there for me, when I really need to know you have my back 100%, you not only cut and run, you fall right into doing drugs and then into bed with a former lover and rub my nose in it in a very public manner. I don't know how you can expect me to just get over so fast. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Em, we were just talking."

"Yeah, I heard part of it and I didn't really mean to, but…Mom? Look, I'm not saying he isn't a dumbass who doesn't need to be really sorry for a long time for what he did, but could he please come back to the house? He could even have space in my room if that's okay with you."

"Why? Why would you let him in your room? Why does he need to be back here? Why does he deserve that?"

"Because the kids deserve their dad, even if he is a dumb ass, he deserves a shot at redemption, and I think he can be fixed. He has really been trying hard to do the right thing, and maybe if he were here every day and helping out more and seeing what he is missing and in danger of losing forever, that would help remind him to stay clean, instead of throwing him out like a bad dog that kept pissing in the floor."

"Thanks Em."

"Don't thank me yet Daddy dear, this is going to cost you if she agrees to it."

"How is that?"

"He will come with me every day to the gym in the morning and since his class schedule is similar to mine, I am willing to bet I can get him a job working with me. He will still be able to attend his NA sessions on Sunday nights. Mom, I think he is fixable and if I am willing to give him another chance, can't you?"

"Bella, I will gladly take Em up on his offer if that's okay with you? Please? I want to start contributing to the family again and being here. Please?"

"Fine, you can move into Em's room with him and we will give it a try. Don't forget you have a follow up physical with Carlisle tomorrow. You can ride with me to the clinic. I am having another ultrasound and my weekly appointment for the baby, so it will just save us a trip if we go together. Em, can you and Ed handle the kids for a while?"

"Sure! He will probably spend the entire time experimenting with hairstyles on the kids so he will be able do the baby's hair when she gets here. Mags gets soo annoyed at him that she tries to steal the scissors to cut her hair off, but Charlie seems to enjoy it, so as long as he leaves me alone and doesn't try to curl mine again, it's all good."

"Okay then. I am going to bed. You two settle pretty soon. I don't need the kids woke up, Charlie has been extra cranky with that new tooth."

"Good night, mom."

"Good night, Bella."

"Night."

"Thank you, Em. It really wasn't looking good there for me at all."

"No, it wasn't Jas. It hasn't for a while now. We are really going to have to work hard to convince her that you aren't a total waste of skin and that she should just throw away the divorce papers she has on her computer."

"She has divorce papers?"

"Yeah, I found them when I had to borrow her laptop to print something the other day when mine was acting up. Apparently she just thinks you are incapable of growing up and handling responsibility or sticking with anything, so we are going to have to prove to her that you can. Now, come on. It's an early start tomorrow and you have a long day ahead of you. You can sleep on the couch in my room tonight; we will move your stuff in tomorrow."

She was going to divorce me? Oh God. No. No. No. I can't be an every other weekend kind of daddy and I already knew I was going to get no support from anyone if I were to try to win the kids from her, so my only hope was to try and win her back and fix this mess. I had been doing what I was supposed to do, but maybe it was time to step it up a little more and try to be the man she needed, not just the, "Boy" she expected. I would take any job Em could help me get and I would work it, and I would suck it up and deal with it.

**Cpov**

"How have you been feeling?"

"Good, as long as my stress level stays down and she doesn't use my bladder as a punching bag too often, I am fine."

"Is your stress level staying low? I noticed you let Jasper stay at the house last night."

"He is staying in Emmett's room, apparently my son is convinced he is redeemable and wants me to give him another chance, so he is letting him live with him and helping him gets a job working with him."

"Jasper is going to work with Emmett? In a restaurant, really, serving food?"

"Yeah, that is what I thought. He's supposed to go with him in the next week and get it all squared away."

"I will have to see it to believe it, but then I never thought he would do so well in college. He made all A's this semester and he was really diligent about studying and working at it, so maybe something has finally clicked with him."

"I don't know. I'm glad his test results have all been coming back clean. That relieves me more than a little because with all the risks he took there is no telling what he could have come back with, but I am still very wary about trusting him. I have to be honest Carlisle, I have even drafted some divorce papers because while he seems to be capable of doing what he is told to do, I don't see him showing any real signs of growing up and being his own man and that worries me. I have kids that I have to tell what to do, I need someone who is capable of helping me raise them, not someone I am going to have to continue to try and raise myself. I know he means well, and I know he's willing to sacrifice things to provide for his kids, but they don't need things if they come at the cost of a father who is falling apart."

"Well, I will support you in whatever decision you feel you need to make, but with him attending school and continuing to stay clean and sober, I know you are seeing more progress and improvement from him than I have ever seen off of him in the past, so maybe this is his turning point? Maybe he just needed an extra half a dozen years to stop being a teenager. He's supposed to get his vasectomy pretty soon, I might see if he wants to just do that today. I have space in my schedule, so it's not like it would be a big deal to get it done here in the office if you want to wait."

"That's fine with me. If he still wants to get it done I will wait for him."

"Okay. Everything looks fine with her, she's just trying to get a little eager to come out like the others did, so I'm going to want you to start you maternity leave this next week if you could."

"That will be fine; Alec mentioned that I looked ready to pop and that if I was ready to start my leave he had no problem with it. He said to tell you, "Hello" and that he would see you and Ed at the club next week."

"Oh good, I'll be sure to thank him for watching out for you. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed and I'll go see if the lab is done draining Jasper yet."

**Jpov**

Oh no, I had almost forgotten about this. I know had asked for it, and I know it's the right thing to do because God knows I have more than enough freaking kids in the world, but as I am sitting here on this cold assed table waiting for Carlisle get going on things, the less it seems like a good idea. I wish Bella would talk to me instead of sitting there in the corner reading a magazine, ignoring me. My arm is sore because the stupid new nurse couldn't find the damn vein and she blew it so now I have a huge bruise on my arm and it hurts, I'm nervous and cold and I just feel sick.

"Okay Jasper, if you will lie back on the table, I am going to get started pretty soon."

"Uh, yeah…okaaay."

"I am going to put your feet into the stirrups, just try to relax and breathe naturally. If you keep breathing like that you are going to hyperventilate and pass out."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"It's okay. Jasper, you know I am not going to hurt you."

"Hey, look at me. Slow down your breathing and relax. You are going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I am right here. Hold my hand. I'm right here with you. I will be right here with you. We will get through this, okay? Don't cry. It's okay. I love you, I never stopped.

She still loves me? After hearing that, I almost didn't feel the shot in my ballsack and you know I didn't care, because I knew it would all work out for the best, one way or the other even if he just cut them off and handed them to her in front of me.


	18. Chapter 18

"How is he doing this morning, Em?"

"He's not too perky at all, I got up and got him a fresh bag of ice, but he didn't want it. He's curled up in the fetal position whimpering like a little baby. I was going to get him some Tylenol and tell him to suck it up."

"Well, he's not supposed to be using ice at this point, he's supposed to be using heat and if he's still in that much pain, then something may be wrong. I'm going to go take a look. Keep an eye on the kids for a minute will you? Ed should be here pretty soon."

"Okay, but he's just being a baby."

Maybe, maybe not, but I know how much it hurt to have things cut into and I wasn't going to leave him suffering and alone with only Em looking after him. That was setting him up for failure, and since he couldn't have narcotic pain-killers, he was pretty limited on what could be done for him other than heat and compassion. I got my rice bag and stuck it in the microwave to heat while I got him a glass of water and some Tylenol and prepared to head into the boars nest that was my boys room.

"Jasper? I've brought you some Tylenol and a heat compress; can you raise up and take the pills?"

"I hurt soo much."

"I know honey; it's not a fun thing is it? Here, let me help you. That's a good man. Jasper, I need to take a look to make sure you don't have any swelling that is beyond what Carlisle said to expect, okay? Just lie back and try not to think about the pain and I will be as gentle as possible."

Oh boy. That does not look good. I think I need to call Carlisle. No wonder he is in so much pain. I didn't think they could swell up that big.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to put the heat pad down there now, it should help a little. You try to get some rest and I'll be back in just a little bit."

"Ed, good to see you, has Carlisle left for work yet?"

"No, he's at home doing some paperwork and talking to Ali about our favorite problem child."

"Good, because our problem child needs some help. Em, can you go get him and tell him to bring his medical kit?"

"Sure mom, is Jasper okay?"

"I'm sure he will be, it's just a minor complication that is making him a little more uncomfortable than usual."

**Cpov**

Ouch! It's hard not to want to cross my legs and cradle my own package tenderly after looking at the mess that is Jaspers scrotum this morning. Leave it to my knuckle-headed nephew to be one of the few to get a huge hematoma. There isn't a lot I can do for him except for tell him to take it easy, keep on with the warm compresses and eventually a warm bath. I offered him some narcotic pain relief but both Bella and I were proud to hear him refuse it, though she told me to go give him a shot of Toradol to help ease his pain and to get him some sleep. She even had Em move him from the hard as a rock bunk he was sleeping on in Ems room, back into her room where she tucked him in tenderly, though in his dead to the world unconscious state, I don't think he would have noticed if he had been tossed out on the front lawn.

"You know, you aren't as tough as I thought you were. What the hell has happened to you?"

'Hell, Carlisle! I don't know. Maybe its brain damage from too many kids or maybe it's just the fact he's worn me down, but I cared about him before I knew him, and even though he can make me crazy, the fact that he is trying so damn hard makes me willing to show him a little kindness, besides, I never could be mean to a hurt critter, and you and me both know that he is damn sure a hurt critter right now."

"Yeah, I would say so. That will probably keep him hobbled up for a few extra days. I'll be back this evening to check him again, and tomorrow. Keep up with the compresses and make him hydrate and slowly walk around as he can tolerate. I don't want him picking up anything heavy, including the kids. If he gets in a bad way again, call me and I'll come home and give him another shot."

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate you taking care of him.'

"Well, he's my kin. I'm kinda stuck with him."

"I know the feeling."

"I feel bad I wasn't more sympathetic to him now. Jeesh. I may have told him to stop being such a pussy and to get his ass out of bed and walk it off. He even tried to get up! Holy shit! If my ballsack was swollen up like his, I would want my mommy, lots of drugs and to be put out of my misery. I feel like a total chode now for picking on him."

'Em, you didn't know how bad it was, just do him a favor and let his professors know he will be out for a few days and if you could, maybe get the class notes for him so he won't be missing too much stuff for the finals?"

"I'll gladly do that for him. Thanks for putting him back in your room. That bed had to be miserable on him last night, that mattress is as hard as a rock."

"Well, it's just until he's feeling better, but I will get him a mattress pad for when he moves back in with you so he doesn't end up crippled up."

"Good! I talked to Mike at work last night and he said that whenever Jasper is ready, he can start him with 25 hours a week working waiting tables with me. He knows who he is because he has a little sister, and he thinks that he will make some big bucks in tips, and he might even be able to get him more hours once he figures out the routine and stuff."

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with his schoolwork and his NA meetings, it's good to keep him busy and out of trouble."

"He will be busy. Between school, work, the gym and helping out around here, he won't know how in the hell he ever had time to get into trouble. Nothing like being a working man to keep you out of trouble and on the right path, he will be fine mom, and he is going to be great at it, I just have a feeling it's what he needs."

"I hope so Em. I have faith in you and I know you are a good man, but you have had to work for everything you have ever gotten, so maybe you have the right idea. You better get going before you are late to class. I'll see you later."

"Are you two going to hang out here all day or are you going to work, Carlisle?"

"I'm going! I'm going! Jeesh! Like I said, have him move around slowly with no lifting. If he develops a fever call me right away."

"I will. Thanks again, Carlisle. We will see you later. Come on, Ed. Let's get these kids going for the day, and figure out what we are going to cook for lunch.

**Jpov**

"Hey, you need to wake up a little for me, okay? Come on honey. I need you to open your eyes and look at me. I have some more Tylenol for you, but I want you to try and eat something as well as take a drink."

She's taking care of me? Oh that is soo nice. My parts don't feel nice; in fact they hurt like hell. I feel like hell, but it's nice to be back in my bed with my woman taking care of me. I'd just about let Carlisle cut on me every week if it meant she would look at me like that more often, like she used to look at me, like she loved me more than a little. It feels good when she runs her hand through my hair like that; I have missed that so damn much.

Oh? She wants me to sit up? Uh..That's going to suck, but I'll do it for her. I don't think I can stand up. Why does she want me to stand up? Does she hate me? Why is Ed here? Where are my clothes? What the hell happened to my balls?

**Bpov**

"Jesus, Ed! Don't let him fall!"

"I've got him, but I don't think the walking thing is going to happen right now. He's still whacked out of his mind on the painkiller and just pain."

"Well, put him back in bed. I'm going to call Carlisle. Doesn't he feel warm to you? He feels warm to me. I think he has a fever. I wonder if he got the flu finally. Carlisle said he might since he was already a little run down again and then with the added stress of the surgery."

"Bella, he doesn't feel warm to me. He feels normal. He was covered up when we came in and you had a heat compress on his nards. He's fine; he's just uncomfortable because his nards are the size of bowling balls. Quit worrying about him, you couldn't kill him with an ax. Why don't you lay down with him for a while? You need a nap and I will keep an eye out for the kids to wake up from their naps, so you won't have to worry, okay? Just get some rest yourself here with him, that will make you both feel better, he needs the comfort of someone near him right now I am willing to bet."

"I am a little tired, maybe I will lay down for a little bit if you are sure you are okay watching for the kids?"

"Duh? When has it ever not been okay with me? Ill wake you up in a couple of hours if you aren't up before then."

"Thanks Ed."

Oh my poor young man. I want to be angry at him still, but it's impossible. He has done remarkably well for someone who has never had to deal with a situation like our before, the one lapse in all our time with all the craziness that has gone on in our lives. I can't stand it when he's hurt or sick, and I have been beside myself with fear as we waited for each and every test result to come back since his misbehavior down in L.A. He didn't get why I was so freaked out and upset, he thought that maybe it was because he had betrayed me, and that was bad enough, but he couldn't remember if he had been safe doing something that could potentially get him killed? Not that I thought his friends were sick, but I grew up in the 80's when Aids seemed to be everywhere, especially L.A., and I was terrified my little rockstar was going to be just another in a long line of sad stories, drugs coupled with casual sex at wild parties had claimed more than a few and I was not going to allow him to be the latest casualty, even if it meant I had to seem like I was threatening to take his kids away from him and be the evil ex-wife from hell to keep him safe, I would do it.

**Jpov**

She's cuddling me. I know it her because I can feel the swell of her belly pushing against my back. I am going to miss seeing her pregnant. If it was up to me and if we could afford it, we would have a dozen kids running around. I love kids, and even though my daddy had wanted me to study business management, I think I want to work with kids. I've been talking to Charlie's therapists about it and I found out that music is really good for helping kids like Charlie and even kids who have bigger challenges than him, so I am going to go see my advisor when I am feeling better and find out just what it will take to swap my major, and then all I have to do is convince the family that it's what I need to be doing, it will let me combine the two things that I don't ever seem to mess up with too badly, my music and my kids, both of them seem to be pretty forgiving of me and maybe wrapping them together will create a future that will keep me on the right path for good so I don't end up losing her and everything along with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N FFN Seemed to have some problems with this one when I first posted it, so if you get a double alert, you have my apologies.**

"How are you doing today, man?"

"I'm still a little tender, but not near as bad as it was a few days ago. Your mom has been taking pretty good care of me and I think that has really helped."

"TMI, DUDE! TMI!"

"Not like that, EM! Jesus! That is like the last things on my mind right now, trust me."

"Well, I notice she hasn't sent you back to my room yet. So I take it things are going a little better?"

"I don't know, I have been doing my best to do everything she asks and then some. I hope she will let me stay. I have missed sleeping next to her."

"Listen. Mike knows who you are; his little sister was a fan, so he wants to put you out front as a waiter because he thinks it will help bring in the women. It has the potential to really make you some money with tips, if you can deal with all the crazy. If I were you, I'd play up the accent and the dimples especially for the old chicks and the gay men, they are the best tippers. Young chicks are the most demanding and the crappiest tippers, old dudes often stiff you, especially if their chick is into you, and young guys are often assholes, unless they are gay and checking you out. The money at this place is great on the weekends, so you are lucky Mike wants to give you those, most waiters have to fight to get hours on the weekend, and because he knows we are family, he's scheduling us together so it's a score for me too, so thanks!

"What will I be doing tonight? I have never done anything like this so I will be lost as hell."

"Mike is going to have you shadowing me for the first few shifts so you get a feel for how things work. Once you pick it up, then you will have your own section and you will be running your own show. It goes pretty quick, and it will feel overwhelming at first, but don't worry, you will get the hang of it."

My first night at my first ever real job was culture shock. I had to fill out paperwork and then I was given a uniform that looked like a tuxedo without the jacket and sent to change in a locker room with bunch of kids who looked at me like I was some interloper. The restaurant and bar were typically noisy and crowded and following Em as he moved through the tables became like a dance. As the night wore on, he had me take over some of the initial greeting and order taking and I worked the patrons just like the actor I was born to be, and the tips reflected it.

"Dude! You are going to make bank at this job! I can't believe you got a fifty dollar tip at that last table! That is more than I have made all night!"

"No, Em. WE made a fifty dollar tip at that last table. If you hadn't been there helping me and reminding me to get them their drinks, I would have fucked that up so bad they wouldn't have cared that they were checking out my ass as I walked away, they would have been pissed they didn't have their drinks. So its half yours and don't argue with me."

We did make a great team, and with his tutelage I quickly learned the ropes. By the end of the weekend, we had made over $350 in tips between us and I had secured a regular position with the restaurant that would help to prove to Bella that I was capable of holding down a job and providing somewhat of an income for the family. It wasn't a great job, and it was kind of hard at times to bite my tongue and not tell people what I thought of them when they were rude or snotty, especially when I was used to being the one in their position, but I swallowed my pride and got through it and at the end of the weekend, I split the money with Em, giving my half to my wife to add to our family budget, and I got the best payment of all, a hug and told that she was proud of me. My woman was proud of me. I couldn't wait until she saw my grades, which might even get me laid again.

"I don't have to take the final in two of my classes because my grades were so high! I just found out from the professors at the last class. I have solid A's in those classes, and my English professor even suggested that I try testing out of the other general studies requirements! What do you think? It will cost me a little, but if I can do it, I could even cut an entire year off my degree plan, and I can apply for scholarships that could help pay living expenses, and really help us out, what do you think?"

"I think I am very proud of you. Have you told your father about wanting to go into Occupational Therapy?"

"Yeah, he was actually okay with it. I was pretty surprised, but he gets it and said that if I wanted to go to medical school he would support that as well. I'm not sure how far I want to go, but there are a couple of schools in the area that I could do my Masters at so I could get my license, so I wouldn't have to go far to complete my studies if I decided to go all the way."

"So you like school so far?"

"Yeah, actually, I didn't think I would like all the hassle of the homework and the routine, but I kind of enjoy it. Em has been good about keeping me motivated and making sure that if I get stuck on something, that I can find what I need to get past it, and he's actually not kicking my ass as often on grades or in the gym. Work is going great, and Mike has kept me working the main area and its going great so far. I've been paying Em to just handle the driving so we only have to park one vehicle, so that cuts down on the gas bill, and he's good company."

"He's said the same about you. In fact, he's really been singing your praises lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, have you been to his room lately?"

"No, should I go?"

I really didn't want to go, she was rubbing my back and every now and then her hand was drifting around to my chest to rub it to, and it felt fantastic. I was hoping her hand would actually go lower, but that hadn't happened in months, in fact the only hand that had been down there since my parts had gone back to normal, had been my own. With Bella getting closer to her delivery date and worrying about Rose, who had been on bed rest for the last month, everyone had either been too stressed out, too tired or just too busy to even think about being affectionate or sex, and I was almost afraid to ask, afraid she would reject me and send my ass back to the dog pound that was Em's room, but she kept gently rubbing my back and then my chest, and, oh my word, her hand was going lower, just grazing the edge of my very lonely and very interested dick.

"Hmm…it seems like someone has missed something."

"Oh God, Bella, Of course I have missed you. I've missed you soo damn much."

"Show me how much you have missed me."

I didn't have to be told twice. Some guys might think sex with a hugely pregnant woman would be all kinds of weird, but let me tell you what, when it's been awhile, it's all kinds of wonderful. Neither one of us lasted very long, but the cuddling afterwards went on all night long, and for the first time in a long time I felt real and genuine hope that things were looking up for us.

Crawling out of bed the next morning I was surprised to be the first one up, but with the spring in my step that a nights loving had given me, I decided to make breakfast for everyone before Em and I left for the gym.

**Empov**

"What are you doing up so early? Oh wait, I really don't want to know the answer to that, do I?"

"Probably not."

Yeah, he's smiling and would it have killed him to have actually put pants on before coming into the kitchen? Those ratty boxers of his have seen better days and my eyes didn't need to be that offended so early in the morning. You would think with mom being so hugely pregnant she wouldn't want him on her, but that just goes to show, my parents are freaks. But im glad they are back to being freaks, I was beginning to get worried they were never going to get back to whatever passes for normal for them, but if they are doing that, then I guess it's looking good.

"Is Mom sleeping in this morning?"

"Apparently so, I think she might need it."

Eww. Brain bleach.

"Well, since we are both off tonight, and we have a couple of weeks before school starts back up, do you want to take her out? I'll watch the kids."

"Would you? I would really like to take her out to dinner and a movie or something if she is up to going, it's been quite a while since we have been anywhere."

"Sure, Ed was going to come over and watch the game with me anyway, so we will just start teaching the kids about the importance of supporting a team, even when they always lose."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask her if she's up for it, but if not, we may just join you."

"Jasper?"

"Bella, I was just about to bring you some breakfast."

"I appreciate that sweetheart, but Marcus just called, Rose has gone into labor and they are headed to the hospital. They want us to be there with them."

"Have they called Carlisle yet?"

"Yeah, he's already on the way and Ed will be here in just a few minutes to help Em with the kids, you should have enough time to get a shower, but she sounded like she wanted us there sooner rather than later."

"You go ahead and get a shower in our bathroom, I run down to Em's and grab a quick one in there, that way we will be out the door in short order. Em, could you get your mom a plate put together really quick? She needs to eat something."

"I'm not really that hungry this morning maybe just a piece or two of that toast and some juice to hold me for now, and if my appetite comes back later, I'm sure we can get something at the hospital."

Oh crap. She's not hungry? That worries me. Last time she started losing her appetite before she had the babies was because she was getting sick. She only has a few weeks left to go; I hope she isn't getting sick again. I'm going to tell Carlisle to maybe give her a quick looksee if he has a moment before things get going too fast with Rose. Maybe we shouldn't have fooled around last night; I hope I didn't stress the baby.

Two adorable little boys that just came out in the normal way with no muss, no fuss and are as healthy and cute as we hoped they would be. They are pretty small, which got me a look from Marcus, but a mouthed, "Thank you" from Rose, so I think it's all good. So with that, Brady and Liam became part of the family and made Rose and Marcus happy beyond belief.

"Bella, you are looking a little peaked. It's been a long day, have you eaten anything? Had anything to drink?"

"No Carlisle, I'm not really feeling myself. I think I need to go home and lay down pretty soon."

"How about we check you out really quick, make sure everything is okay and if they are, then we will get you on your way home."

"Okay, I guess so. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Bella, I'm afraid you aren't going to be going home. Jasper? Could you please call Ed and tell him he might want to get down here if Em has the kids under control."

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm in labor?"

"You will be pretty soon, you are at a 5 and 100% effaced. I'm surprised you don't have some really good contractions going on right about now. She's coming quickly."

Everybody seemed to freak out just a little bit just then, including Carlisle, who, for the first time since in all my years, seemed to become just a little bit rattled as he got Bella comfortable and started calling people to come in and get things prepared for her to deliver the last baby of the day.

"Carlisle? Are you ready to be a daddy?"

"What? Oh God! Oh God! Yeah…Oh…"

"Doctor Cullen? Are you okay?"

"Jasper, I don't think you should have said anything to him. He was doing just fine until you reminded him."

"Maybe ya'll better call for back up; he's looking a little wobbly."

"I'll be fine. Sorry. Just the enormity of everything hit me for a moment. Jasper, you hadn't really ever said those words out loud to me before, I wasn't sure you were 100% committed to letting us have her."

"Carlisle, we have talked about it and it's for the best for all involved, we have our hands full and it's not like she will be with strangers. We know she will have the life of a little princess and be as loved as taken care of as any baby could be, by a couple of guys who are capable of providing her with the best of everything."

"We are going to be one big, weird, extended, family, aren't we?"

"That is pretty much what momma said. So let's get this show on the road, I'm ready to meet her and I bet she is ready to meet you too."

"Damn, Ed! Did you fly here?"

"Almost, Em has everything under control at the house, but the kids are having pizza for dinner."

"Oh great, I hope he remembers that Charlie hates pepperoni and will hide them under his seat cushion. It took me a few days to figure out what the smell was the last time he did that. Ed! If you think you are videoing my bits, you have another thing coming! I will shove that camera up your ass and you will not find it pleasurable!"

"Oh, I bet you would be surprised."

Eww. Did not need to hear that, did enjoy seeing Unc blush that color of red through.

"Ed, seriously, no pictures of my woman's parts, you can watch, if you want, though God knows why you would want to see that, because it looks like a St Bernard passing through a cat door if what happened to Rose is anything to go by, but I am going to hang out by Bellas head and be the moral support."

"Carlisle are you sure I am going to be able to do this the old fashioned way after the c-section the last time?"

"Bella, there should be no problem. She is already in position and raring to go. This is going to go fast. Anesthesia is on the way with your epidural, but if they don't get here soon, you may be running natural, so it's a good thing the pains haven't been too bad so far."

"It's weird; they really haven't, no worse than really bad cramps. I guess this is to make up for the hell I had the last time, maybe?"  
>"Maybe, but here is the anesthesiologist so let's get this handled before it has an opportunity to get bad."<p>

And she was perhaps the one to make up for the difficulty of Bellas last delivery. It seemed as if no time went past and then with a few really good pushes, and she was out, screaming her head off and letting the world know she was not happy with the change of environment. Weirdly, she had auburn colored hair, which got me looks from everyone in the room, but I looked at Bella who simply shrugged at me. My hair did have some reddish tints in the right light, so I guess she was going to be the stand out in the family in many ways. She was the biggest of all of the babies too, weighing a whopping 7lbs, graced with the name Mackenna.

I captured the pictures of Ed cutting the cord as Carlisle held her up, both of them crying as hard as the baby, and I knew we were doing the right thing for sure if I had ever had a moments doubt.

"She's so beautiful you guys. Thank you so much, you have given us such a wonderful gift."

"Enjoy her; spoil her like we know you will."

"We plan on it."

Once things settled down and the baby left for the nursery and to spend time getting acquainted with her parents, I crawled up next to my weary wife and drew her into my arms and where she slept until the nurse woke us up in the morning with her breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

"Excuse me, Waiter? Waiter!"

"I swear to God the girls at table 3 are driving me crazy tonight. I don't know what the hell their deal is, but they have been calling me over constantly for next to nothing! Last time they called me over, they said they had, 'Forgot what they wanted' and then giggled as I walked away. What the fuck is up with all the weirdos in here tonight?"

"Dude, I don't know. Do you want to swap tables? I'll take them if you will take the table with all the old ladies. I swear if I get my ass pinched one more time by the blue hairs I will lose my mind!"

"Yeah, Em, Lets swap. I can handle getting pawed by old ladies, but those young chicks are fucking annoying."

**Empov**

"Good evening ladies, my name is Emmett, can I interest you all in any dessert tonight?"

"Where did the other guy go to?"

"He has been called away to another section for the time being, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can go get him back. It's my birthday and I want him to sing me the birthday song."

"Miss, I assure you that I am just as capable of providing you the same quality service that the other server provided to you, I can even include you ladies a complimentary scoop of ice cream to go along with your party cake."

"Are you Jasper Fucking Whitlock?"

"Uh, No."

"Then you can't provide me the same fucking service that he can. I have seen the kind of service he can provide and if he doesn't want more people to see it, he will trot his ass over here and sing me my fucking birthday song!"

"Look here, lady! I don't give a damn if it's your birthday; you need to get over yourself. He's obviously not performing anymore in case your drunken ass can't tell!"

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell do you call that?"

It took me a minute to realize what I was being shown. Once I did, I wanted to unsee it.

"You stole that. That came from my friend's phone and you stole it. I remember your skanky asses now. You were at the store that day! I will be able to find you. I will have your names and information when you leave here tonight, and if that video surfaces anywhere, I will come to you and what I do to you will make the national news! My dad has worked really hard to make a nice, average life for himself, he has nothing! No money, no fame, no glory, and I am not going to let you skanks take his dignity from him too. I'm going to come by your house and you are going to give me those files. Do you hear me? If you don't, I will make sure you will be very, very sorry. I don't fucking care who you think you are or what you think you can do, I will do much, much worse. He has small children and he loves them, so don't fuck that up for him."

A few years of living with an actor had really worked well for me. I had those skanks shaking in their chairs as I went all Chris Walken meets the Hulk on them. Thank God Jasper had fessed up to me about everything that had gone on after some gay guys had recognized him and wanted his autograph. They had ranted on and on about him for a good 10 minutes with me standing right there in the parking lot, before he finally made his escape into the truck. I was freaked out more about the fact my Uncle Marcus had been the bottom in the deal more than anything else, but I had also hoped that Ed's lost phone had really died in that ditch, though none of us had ever bothered to go check because it had been underwater pretty much ever since due to a wetter than normal year.

"I'm sorry! It was all her idea, I would have never gone along with it but she wouldn't give me the phone back and I didn't know how to get in touch with the owner. I didn't want to lose her as a friend, but honestly, she's not a very nice person and I really don't like her very much. I will get the file for you and make sure it's all erased, okay? Please tell him not to hate me? I really liked his music and stuff, and I feel bad he's no longer doing it."

"What is your name, miss?"

Honestly, the chick who had grabbed my arm as I walked into the kitchen wasn't too bad to look at. She had the whole, nerdy hipster thing going on and I could tell she had been really uncomfortable by what the other chick was saying at the table, so maybe she was redeemable.

"I'm Angela. Is he really your dad?"

"Yeah, he adopted me because I had never had a father after mine got killed when I was a baby. He's a really good guy, so I'm just more than a little protective of him."

"So what was up with the video on the phone?"

"He was desperate for money because he has a baby that is special needs; he was trying to make some money doing porn. Our friend got into a bad car accident and lost that file. It was bad. He's not gay, he's married to my mom and he has a lot of kids."

"Aww! I feel so bad for him!"

"You should, you see what he is doing now. He works full time here, goes to school full time and he's still trying to make music when he can, but it's all just a dream now. If she released that video, it would ruin him."

"Don't worry. I promise, I will take care of it tonight."

"Look, uh…would you like to maybe come back sometime and have dinner with me?"

"That sounds nice Emmett, can I call you sometime?"

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Holy crap, I have a girl's number. I haven't really dated in like forever because even though I have really, really wanted to , and God knows my body has been really really interested in more than a few of the women that have come through here, I just haven't had the time or opportunity, and now both seemed to have dropped into my lap thanks to Jasper.

"Hey Em, What the hell was that all about? Those girls scatted out of here like the devil himself was after them."

"Oh nothing much, Jas, the one was just drunk and her friend Angela was taking her home before she did anything else to embarrass herself."

"Ah, cool. By the way, thanks for the bluehairs, I got groped twice, my ass pinched so much that I will have bruises, and I had to sing for them but I made a c-note tip."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I got pinched too!"

"Aww! Poor Emmy! You want me to kiss it for you?"

"Eww dude, I think not. Come on, let's get this shit finished up for the night, the stragglers are just about done milking their beers so we can head home. You want to stop off and get mom some ice cream or something on the way home?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe if I am an extra good boy, she will be extra good to me."

"Dude, stay off my mom. She just had a baby 3 months ago!"

"Hey! You have it all wrong; she was after me less than 6 weeks later!"

Brain Bleach.

**Epov**

I don't mean to brag, but we got the pick of the litter. Yeah, it sounds a little catty to say litter but jeesh!, Jasper spawned SIX freaking babies? How in the hell did such a small man become soo prolific? I don't really care, he and Bella had done us a favor that no one would ever be able to equal, and as I looked at my squalling daughter, I knew I was the luckiest man alive.

"What is she soo mad about now?"

"Well Carlisle, I think it's because you looked at her wrong, or maybe she smelled Mags on you and sensed you had been cheating on her with another baby, but she was a happy baby until you came in and messed it all up."

"Oh bull! Give her here."

I passed him our screaming princess and in no time he had her quietly cooing and looking at him in adoration. She loved him absolutely and vice versa, she had him wrapped around her delicate little finger.

"Does her hair look redder today?"

"Yeah, I think it does."

"Good Lord Carlisle, we have a redhead! How did we end up with a ginger? Does it run in your family?"

"Well, Jasper was born blonde and had a reddish phase when he was around kindergarten age, and his hair gets redder in the sunshine, so I imagine there is a ginger in the woodpile somewhere, but I would figure that for his father's side of things."

"Well, you know we are extra screwed then, she's going to be a red head and an only child?"

"Well, we will just have to make sure she learns to be kind and polite."

"Uh huh. I'm sure she will excel at that. Are we going over to breakfast this morning? Rose and Marcus are coming over with Brady and Liam."

"Sure, can you get her new dress?"

"Carlisle! What is wrong with what she has on?"

"Well, don't you want her to look her best around everyone"  
>"Carlisle, she is 3 months old, she drools and can shit up her back like nobody's business, I don't think it matters what she is wearing, she will foul it before the end of breakfast."<p>

"Fine! If you want her to go looking like a savage, then we will go."

"Sweetheart, I am sure she won't care. Why don't you let me hold her while you finish getting ready?"

"Okay, just be sure to comb out her hair so it looks nice."

"I will, now go get ready before we are late and Em and Marcus eat all the biscuits."

**Bpov **

What a houseful of people and kids! Thank God we didn't do this too often, because we would need a much bigger house if we did, with all the kids and people all over the place, it was crazy. The holidays promised to be an insane mess with our extended family planning to all descend upon us for Christmas in order to spoil all the kids equally. If they all made it, there would be close to 25 people to buy presents for and feed. I was doubly glad my job was going well and that my boss was very supportive.

Jasper was making me proud every single day. His grades were stellar and while is job was not something I would have ever expected him to be happy with, he was actually very good at it and he was rapidly becoming a popular member of the staff. He still played music on occasion, usually just at open mic nights at a place downtown where he was already well known. He had a faithful following and word of mouth was getting around, so I had no doubts he could easily find his fame again, but he really showed no inclination to walk away from us. He genuinely seemed happy, and driven to continue to do well in school and be a good father.

Rose and Marcus are doing great as parents. It's so very funny to see big ole Marcus with his tiny little babies in his arms. They are still on the runty side and I think it gripes Marcus that Mackenna is bigger than the boys by several pounds, but they are adorable and smile readily at everyone, especially Jasper.

He is a natural with all the kids, and when he is not at work or school or doing his homework, he is with the kids, playing with them or playing music for them and they all adore him, including the biggest one, Em.

Emmett and Jasper have really developed a bond, each of them encouraging the other to try harder and keep a positive outlook no matter how stressful things get, and partially due to Jaspers struggles, Em has decided to go into counseling, hoping to help people to stay off drugs and alcohol with things other than his fists. He seemed to really be fond of his little girlfriend, Angela, that he had been bringing around for the last few months, and honestly, once she quit staring at Jasper all the time and got over being star-struck by him, which was the first time she came over and he was asleep on the couch in his grungy sweat pants with his kids sprawled all over him like he was part of the furniture. She had stopped, stared and said to Em,"Yeah, you are right." And that was the last time she had ever looked at him as anything other than just someone's dad.

Ed had finally taken the video down off the website. We made a nice amount of money off of it and that caught up all of our bills and gave us a nice cushion to fall back on if we ever needed it. With Jasper making decent money working and even winning scholarships that helped with his living expenses, our finances were improving. When he graduated with his undergrad, he would receive his trust and our lives would be set for good. The occasional recognition from admirers was creating some moments of discomfort for him, and after discussing it with Marcus and Rose, it was an easy decision.

Things had settled into a quiet routine for us and with the kids growing fast, it was nice to have the peace and quiet for once.

**A/N**

**Well folks, that's it for now. For those of you that stuck through it all, Thank you. I might revisit them later, there is no telling, but there are other tales to tell and these guys deserve a break.**


End file.
